Pilot, My Husband
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [HIATUS]Sehun, seorang murid yang mendapat beasiswa, Kai seorang pilot muda. Luhan yang sangat menyayangi keluarga, dan Kris yang berusaha jujur tentang identitas aslinya kepada Luhan. Hanyoung, adik kecil Luhan dan Sehun yang menjadi Kaihun Shipper dan ingin mereka cepat menikah/Kaihun/Krishan/Hanhun! Brothership/Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1 : International Flight School

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, dll

Genre : Romance, Family

.

Happy Reading!

.

"Sehun, sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan! Tolong panggilkan Kris juga untuk turun." Luhan menata meja makan sambil menunggu dua orang tersayangnya itu menampakkan tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu membereskan ruang keluarga sambil menunggu.

"Chagiya, kau masak apa? Baunya sampai disini!" ucap seseorang dari kamar.

"Sudah, cepat turun! Panggilkan Sehun juga aku tak mau ia sakit." Luhan tersenyum melihat adiknya turun meski dengan wajah cemberut, dan langkah lesu.

"Ada apa? Kau lesu sekali pagi ini." Kris heran melihat adik iparnya yang bibirnya sudah seperti ikan mas itu.

"Iya, biasanya kau seperti kincir angin keblabasan?" Luhan membenarkan ucapan Kris.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu memindahkan sekolahku juga! Apalagi di bagian penerbangan." Sehun semakin manyun, melihat dua orang di depannya itu terkekeh.

"Kau tidak suka? Maafkan hyung yang sudah memindahkan sekolahmu, tapi jika di SOPA itu terlalu jauh, dan kau harus naik dua bus, bagaimana?" Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Benar kata Luhan, bukan berarti apa-apa, tapi hyung ingin kamu belajar mandiri secara perlahan. Masih baik ada Luhan yang membantu, kalau kau disana tidak ada yang mengawasi. Berkemas saja kau perlu bantuan." Tambah Kris.

"Terserah, Kalian berdua jika memojokkanku sangat kompak. Hah, lebih baik kucoba, bukan. Sepertinya itu lebih baik. Kris hyung, Luhan hyung, aku berangkat." Sehun berpamitan dan berangkat ke sekolah barunya itu, huft.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Baiklah, disini aku. Sekolah Penerbangan Internasional. Paling tidak aku lumayan menguasai bidang komputer." Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lalu mengikutialur siswa kelas dua yang berjalan ke arah lapangan.

"Adik-adikku sekalian, berhubung kalian sudah kelas dua, diharapkan kalian memberi contoh yag baik bagi adik kelas." Ia memperhatikan orang itu merasa familiar. Seseorang dengan kulit tan dan rahang tegas terpahat sempurna, dan matanya yang tajam meski memancarkan kehangatan.

Setelah pengumuman tidak jelas itu, Sehun memberanikan diri mendekati orang yang berpidato tadi.

"Permisi, apa kau Zitao hyung?" Sehun menghindari tatapan tajam oran yang sedangn membaca buku itu.

"Iya, benar, apa kau Xi Sehun? Sehun?" Zitao langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan-ge dan Kris-ge setelah menikah?" tanya Zitao.

"Kau sudah tidak mengharapkan Luhan hyung lagi kan hyung?" canda Sehun

"Panggil aku Huang Seosangnim! Bocah nakal!" Sehun mengaduh.

"Baik, seosangnim, saya pergi dulu, terima kasih!" Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Zitao dengan namja yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Nuguya, ge?" Zitao mengerukan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan namja berkulit tan.

"Xi Sehun adik dari Xi Luhan orang yang kusukai s=dulu, namun menikah dengan Kris sahabatku." Jawab Zitao enteng.

"Hyung tidak marah?" Zitao tertawa.

"Kai, bohong jika aku tidak marah atau kecewa. Tapi, melihat dia bahagia, itu jauh lebih menyenangkan meskipun bersama orang lain dan bukan kita. Relakan dia Kai, bersikaplah dewasa. Kau pasti bisa, nae dongsaeng." Zitao menepuk bahu Kai dan beranjak pergi.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

**.**

"Sehun? akhirnya kau masuk sekolah penerbengan juga. Bosan di SOPA?" Sehun menoleh mendapati Yeosob, teman JHS-nya dulu.

"Begitulah, pasangan rusa-naga itu yang menyuruhku." Canda Sehun.

"Kau ini, eh, selama kau ada disini, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Kim Jongin. Dia kingka disini." Ucap Yeosob.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Dia seorang berandal. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya dengan alasan tidak jelas. Ternyata, ia selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kau tahu? Ia merupakan pilot termuda disini. Kau masuk kelas apa?" tanya Yeosob.

"TIK saja." Jawab Sehun kalem.

"Kita satu kelas, ayo!" mereka tak menyadari ada orang yang tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentangnya, ya, seorang Kim Jongin. Tunggu, apa aku bilang tadi ia tersenyum? Ah, entahlah.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Anak-anak, ini pesawat terbang buatan Amerika, yang telah diuji cobakan di Korsel. Ini dipakai oleh angkatan udara saat pertunjukkan ulang tahun Korea selatan. Dan pilotnya Kim Jongin, dari kelas XII-A." Jelas Lee seosangnim.

"Ini, peralatan komunikasi yang dipasangkan di_harnes_. Peralatan ini dulu dipakai oleh empat serangkai, salah satunya Xi Luhan."

"Ada yang mau mencoba?" tawar Lee seosangnim. Semua anak langsung terdiam. Yeosob denga iseng mendorong Sehun untuk maju kedepan.

"Ah, anak muda. Xi Sehun, eh? Kau adiknya Luhan? Ayo cobalah, sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Jongin." Lee seosangnim ingin mengetes Sehun. Ia kan adik Luhan, kalau kakaknya pintar, adiknya bagaimana?

"Tapi, kemampuanku belum seberapa, seosangnim." Lirih Sehun.

"Cobalah, ah, Kai! Kebetulan kau lewat. Kau perlu co pilot kan? Cobalah dengan Sehun, tapi mungkin ia akan penggerak radar. Partnermu." Lee seosangnim menepuk bahu Kai.

"Ayo Sehun, aktifkan radio komunikasinya." Sehun perlahan mendekati peralatan yang pernah dipakai kakaknya itu. Saat melihat settingnya, ia tersenyum 'lebih sulit yang dirumah' batin Sehun. Ia meng-aktifkan tabung indikator, dan panel di dekat programer search, berusaha menentukan _mach_ dan _altitude_. Ia mematikan tiga prosesor utama, dan berusaha menghubungkan dengan _propeller_-nya. Sukses!

PROK!PROK!PROK!

Sehun melepas headphone penghubung itu, dan mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Luar biasa, kau dengan mudah mengaplikasi program itu, padahal aku butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk menguasainya. Baiklah, sekarang, Kai, Sehun, kalian kujadikan partnerm uji coba SEKARANG!"

"Baik seosangnim!" Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Mwo?! Aku belum siap!" Sehun langsung mundur, tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Kai.

"Percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Penerbanganku kau yang menentukan." Kai tersenyum dan memasuki pesawatnya. Banyak siswa yang kaget kenapa seorang Kim Jongin bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan murid pindahan itu.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan peralatan empat monitor itu, setelah menemukan _mach_ dan _altitude _pesawat yang tepat, Sehun memberi kode kepada Kai.

Kai yang berada di dalam pesawat jet langsung memasangkan headphone, wireless, dan memastikan kabel yang berfungsi seagai penghubung dengan sinyal radar berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau siap? Jangan gunakan tangki pemanas terlebih dahulu, lebih baik kau aktifkan tabung regulator yang berada tepat di bawah kursi kemudimu untuk penghematan. Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, aku mendengar."

"Baiklah, luncurkan dengan pelan-pelan, stabilkan kecepatan. Jangan terlalu lambat, angin di sekitar lapangan penerbangan dan hanggar terlihat tidak bersahabat, mereka membawa awan kumulus."

"Baik, siap untuk penerbangan!  
.

3

.

2

.

1

WUSH!

"Bisa kau stabilkan kecepatan! Kau terlalu labil dalam hal ini! Mulailah dengan 27 knot!" Sehun yang berada di hanggar berteriak sambil mengoreksi data-data dari pesawat. Teman-temannya sampai tegang saat melihat pesawat yang dinaiki Kai sedikit oleng.

"Kau gila?" Kai balas membentak.

"Setidaknya kau bisa kurangi kecepatanmu atau kau akan menabrak daratan! Kecepatanmu sekarang 600 mil/jam! Itu sudah batas maksimal mesin pesawat itu Kai!" mendengar teriakan Sehun dari headphone-nya, perlahan ia mengurangi kecepatan laju pesawatnya.

"Pastikan tangki sudah diberi tekanan yang cukup, kalau bisa kau harus sempat manuver untuk mencari _altitude_ yang tepat." Suara Sehun sudah mulai tenang. Semua yang menonton menahan nafas saat pesawat yang dinaiki pilot muda itu bermanuver dengan sayap kanan pesawat nyaris mengenai tiang radar.

CESHHH! BLUSSHHH!

Pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna. Sehun langsung mengusap peluhnya dan memanjatkan doa. Tangannya masih berkeringat dingin. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh berasal dari teman-temannya. Sehun masih tak percaya, hingga Lee seosangnim membawakannya segelas air putih.

"Kau hebat, Sehun-ssi. Lebih hebat dari kakakmu." Sehun masih menetralkan jantungnya, tak sengaja, ia melihat Kai yang sedang menatapnya. Obsidian kelam itu menatap Sehun dingin, hingga membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tahu kalau tadi ia salah karena membentak sunbaenya sendiri. Ia harap-harap cemas saat Kai berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata yang serasa mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah membentakku saat aku menaiki pesawatku." Kai mengusak rambut Sehun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Senang menjadi partnermu nae hoobae." Perlakuan Kai sontak membuat pipi Sehun menyepuh merah. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tahu? Bisa diledek habis-habisan denganya. Apalagi Kris hyung yang selalu memproklamirkan jangan-pacaran-saat-masih-sekolah-atau-masa-depanmu-tidak-baik.

"Sehun!" saat Sehun menoleh ia melihat Yeosob berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau hebat sekali tadi!" Yeosob memeluk Sehun dengan erat sekali.

"Kau mencekikku!" Sehun mendorong pria manis itu.

"Hehe, maaf."

"Pulang sekolah kau mau kemana?" Yeosob melempar komik one piece milik Sehun.

"Membeli hadiah, maknae di keluargau ultah." Kata Sehun.

"Mwo? Hayoung ultah? Yang keberapa? Kau tahu dia imut sekali! Kau tinggal di Seoul dengan Luhan hyung, sementar Hayoung di Busan. Apa kau akan pergi ke Busan? Kalau pergi, aku ikut dong!" Yeosob berteriak senang, sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya, dari JHS hingga sekarang, penyakit hebohnya tidak bisa hilang!

"Yeosobku sayang, pertama, aku tidak ke Busan. Kedua, Hayoung akan tinggal bersama kami. Artinya, mereka berdua yang akan menjemputnya ke Busan, sudahlah setelah ini kita akan teori tentang mesin dan tekhnik serta kegunaannya, aku tidak mau terlambat!" Sehun menarik Yeosob ke kelas.

Orang yang sedari tadi diam membaca buku dengan kacamatanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tampan.

"Yeopoda. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau kembali?"

.

.

.

TBC

Halo! Ini ff keempatku! Update kilat kan? Sepertinya aku ketagihan, mumpung ada tugas bahasa Indonesia, sekalian buat refreshing saja! Oh, ya untuk yang menunggu Aki No ShiShu, Werewolf, dan All My Love For You, secara bertahap, yaa...

Jo Lali review ya rek! Matur nuwun! Bye Bye!

(contoh orang pelit ngomong)

Biarin! Wlek!


	2. Chapter 2 : Accelerated Classes

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, dll

Genre : Romance, Family

.

Happy Reading

.

PUK!

"Hyung kenapa? Kau seperti sedang kasamaran saja." Taemin datang bersama Kyungsoo yang membawa susunya.

"Apa kau menemukan cinta pertamamu yang sudah lama hilang?" jawab Kyungsoo polos. Dan sontak membuat Taemin dan Jongin membulatkan matanya. Oh ayolah. Kyungsoo baru kelas tiga sd.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu cinta-cintaan?" Kai menatap intens adik kecilnya itu.

"Taemin hyung."

"MWO?!" mendengar Kai berteriak, Taemin langsung berlari, ia mengambil langkah seribu.

"Taemin!" yah, begitulah keseharian di keluarga KIM. Jika kau berada di sana kujamin bakal misuh-misuh.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Kau meminum susuku! Luhan Oppa, Sehun oppa mengambil susu cokelatku! Kembalikan bambu albino!"

"Sehun! Kembalikan susu Hanyoung."

"Huft, Kris hyung gak asik. Sebentar lagi ia akan menangis."

"Kalau mau susu di kulkas ada." Luhan masih membersihkan dapur.

"Tapi, yang cokelat habis, strawbery semua!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Aku beli strawberry ya? Bukannya aku beli cokelat?" jawab Kris bingung.

"Berarti Oppa sudah menyebabkan aku dan Sehun Oppa bertengkar hanya karena susu?!" Hanyoung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau membeli strawbery Kris? Itukan susu kesukaanku." Tiba-tiba Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang masih cemberut. Kris tahu kalau Sehun dan Hayoung sudah memperebutkan susu, runyam sudah masalahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Kris Hyung harus membelikan milkshake cokelat untuk kami berdua! Kalau tidak..." seringai manis terpatri di bibir Sehun.

"Yifan oppa tidak kami izinkan menyentuh Luhan Oppa, dan Luhan Oppa tidak boleh memberi jatah kepada Yifan Oppa." Tambah Hanyoung.

"MWO?!"

"Kau tidak hanya mengurusi burung terbangmu saja kan?" canda Luhan.

"Ayo, sekalian kita makan di luar. Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama kan?" Hayoung langsung menarik tangan Luhan, diikuti Sehun yang menarik tangan Kris.

"Sekaligus perayaan ultah Hayoung lah.." gumam Kris. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih mengunci pintu depan.

"Kajja, anak-anak menunggu, kau sudah tampak cantik." Kris mengecup telak bibir Luhan.

"EKHEM!" dua orang itu langsung berjauhan. Kris yang menatap sebal, dan Luhan yang memerah.

"Kajja, Lulu oppa, aku tidak mau kakakku tersayang dimakan naga, hhiiiiiyyy. Ngeri atuh eui!" Hanyoung langsung menarik Luhan.

.

.

.

"Yay! Hongdae street! Kita beli bulgogi! Itu restaurantnya ayo kita kesana!" mereka akhirnya pergi ke restoran yang dipilih Hanyoung, benar-benar keluarga bahagia ^-^

"Aku pesan ayam kari, dan ddokbokki!" tiga orang dewasa itu langsung melongo.

"Kau sanggup menghabiskannya?" jujur, Luhan agak sangsi melihat ukuran porsi yang disediakan.

"Aku pesan bulgogi dua porsi dengan Luhan. Minumnya 3 hot choco dan 1 americano. Sehun, kau mau apa?" Kris menyerahkan buku menunya.

"Bibimbap saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar." Kris mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mencuci muka. Tangannya meraba gelang pemberian Jongin tujuh tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum. Cinta pertamanya, dan sahabat selamanya.

Sehun melepas gelang itu, dan menatapnya lama. Tiba-tiba, ada segerombolan anak masuk dan tak sengaja menyenggol gelang Sehun hingga terjatuh, Sehun yang sadar langsung berusaha mencari gelang yang sudah tujuh tahun melekat di tangan kirinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Gelangku dimana?" Sehun terus mencari di sekitar benda itu jatuh.

"Kau gila, ya?" cibir seseorang, dengan cepat Sehun menoleh, ia mendapati Kai sedang mencuci muka.

"Uhm, maaf Jongin sunbae kalau kau terganggu. Apa kau melihat gelangku? Yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _coffe Jong_?"

DEG!

"Gelang? Gelang apa? Aku tak tahu!" jawab Kai acuh, padahal ia sedang menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku Jongin! Panggil aku Kai!" dengan cepat Kai menuntaskan cuci mukanya, dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sehun menunduk, tanpa sengaja matanya mengarah ke tangan kiri Kai yang memakai gelang.

"Milky Hun?" gumam Sehun.

"Kau membaca apa? Dasar orang aneh!" Kai langsung membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari toilet dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

"Apa benar itu kau Kai?" Sehun keluar dengan lesu.

.

.

.

"Kai hyung! Aku titip ddeokbokki di tempat biasa. Hyung mau membeli bulgogi kan?" Kyungsoo mendekati kakaknya yang sibuk membolak-balik koran.

"Ini uangnya, ya hyung. Kalau kurang, tolong hyung tambahin, ya.." Kai beranjak menerima uang dari tangan mungil adiknya itu. Ia menggendong Kyungsoo yang bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Hyung! Taemin pesan sushi ya!" tiba-tiba, Taemin langsung menerjang Kai yang menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Shireyo! Mana uangmu!" sewot Kai. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo lebih dewasa dari Taemin yang posisinya sebagai kakak?

"Sudah, Kai. Aku juga titip, biar aku semua yang bayar. Kalian berdua di rumah saja, biar Kai yang pergi." Donghae tiba-tiba datang dari pintu depan, membuat Kai mendengus melihat Taemin yang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Donghae hyung kok kemari sendirian? Mana Kibum Hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Ia tak bisa datang. Sudah sana Kai!"

.

.

.

"Ajusshi, bulgogi satu porsi, ddokbokki satu porsi, dan sushi satu porsi. Dibungkus. Saya ingin ke toilet." Ajusshi itu sudah hafal dengan pesanan Kai.

"Kau sudah besar Hunnie." Kai tersenyum mengingat sahabat kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu jika merajuk, tertawa, menangis, dan saat ia menjadi cerewet. Ia mengusap gelangnya.

Saat ia masuk ke bilik toilet, ia tek sengaja menemukan gelang hitam bertuliskan _coffe Jong_.

"Ini kan milik Sehun?" gumam Kai. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara orang yang menurutnya familiar.

"Ya Tuhan! Gelangku dimana?" Kai tersenyum.

"Gelangmu aman bersamaku Hunnie." Ia menuntaskan urusannya, ia melihat Sehun yang mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Kau gila." Cibir Kai ia membasuh wajahnya di westafel.

"Uhm, maaf Jongin sunbae, kalau kau terganggu. Apa kau tau gelangku? Yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _coffe Jong_?"

DEG!

"Gelang? Gelang apa? Aku tak tahu!"

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku Jongin lagi, namaku Kai!" Kai menyibukkan diri lagi, mengacuhkan Sehun yang terdiam.

"Milky Hun?" Kai membelalakkan matanya. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau membaca apa? Dasar orang aneh!" Kai langsung pergi, namun ia sempat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Apa benar itu kau, Kai?" Kai menghela nafas, ia langsung membayar makanannya, namun celaka...

"Jongin?" suara itu, suara lembut yang selallu melerai Sehun dan Kai jika mereka berdua bertengkar. Ia pasti tahu kalau mereka berdua bersahabat. Ia langsung berlari, meninggalkan Luhan yang menerka-nerka.

"Aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Donghae hyung, Taem, dan Soo-ie." Ia langsung berlari, tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Hingga ada mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya...

CKITTT!

BRUKKK!

Kai membuka matanya, ia menatap Sehun yang menangis, padahal yang hampir tertabrak itu dirinya kenapa Sehun yang menangis? Dan Kai baru sadar jika namja albino yang berada di pelukannya itu menyelamatkan dia.

"Hei, bangun, aku tidak apa-apa, kau ada yang terluka?" tanya Kai, pandangannya ke arah Sehun melembut. Sehun membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Kai yang menatapnya dalam.

"Sehun!" mendengar suara yang menginstrupsi mereka, Kai langsung berlari mengetahui Luhan sudah mengetahui dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terluka, kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Pesawat terbang, dibuat oleh Wright bersaudara. Mereka mendapat ide karena penerbang layang handal Otto Lilienthal tewas dalam percobaan terbang menggunakan pesawat layangnya."

"Ia meninggal karena terlalu mengandalkan angin. Suatu hari, mereka mendapat inspirasi dari burung _buzzard_. Hingga pada bulan mei 1899, Wilbur meminta ke _Smithsonian_ untuk meminta buku tentang aeronautika."

"Lanjut ke bab bagian astronomi, kenapa manusia bisa menembus batas lapisan atmosfer. Kita beralih ke manusia yang datang pertama kali ke bulan, Neil Armstrong. Kalian akan mempelajari tekhnik mesin dalam pesawat terutama yang tertarik masuk ke angakatan udara. Kemudian, Yuri Gagarin, kebangsaan Rusia yang menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di antariksa. Menggunakan pesawat _Vostok 1_ yang dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian dengan rumus kalkulus dan penghitungan aljabar tingkat tinggi untuk meminimalisir kecelakaan." Cho seosangnim mengambil nafas.

"Lihat buku halaman 198. Disitu dijelaskan pembagian _modul_ dalam ruangan pesawat antariksa milik Uni Soviet. Terdiri dari modul perlengkapan, kapsul untuk masuk kembali(_reentry capsul)_, dari kabin kemudi ke ruang mesin. Serta roket peluncur kapasitas sedang."

"Kemudian, pembahasan tentang piranti di pesawat luar angkasa milik USA. Apollo 15 dan 17 yang bertugas membawa _Rover Lunar_ atau mobil dengan baterei yang dibuka dari dasar tingkat turun (_descent stage)_"

"Sehun-ssi, coba kamu kerjakan soal di depan." Cho seosangnim tersenyum menatap Sehun yang melangkah ragu-ragu.

"Kudengar kemarin kau berhasil bekerja sama dengan murid bandelku itu untuk menerbangkn pesawat pilot tunggal milik USA, maka dari itu, aku ingin mengetesmu apa kau bisa menentukan rasio secara matang. Kerjakan soal teori di depan, cara itu sudah kutambahkan kalkulus. Jika kau bisa mengerjakan, kau akan naik ke kelas XII A akselerasi. Di gedung A" Mendengar ucapan Cho saem, Sehun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Gedung A, keals aksel? Itu kelas rusa-naga juga! Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, dan mengangguk.

"Akan saya coba." Sehun menekuni 20 soal di papan tulis hijau itu dengan semua mata tertuju kepadanya dengan tegang. Sementara itu, Cho seosangnim tersenyum terus menerus. Ia sepertinya bangga melihat anak didiknya bisa sepintar ini.

"Selesai Saem, mohon dikoreksi." Cho saem terbelalak, 20 soal yang hanya betul paling tidak 18 oleh empat sekawan itu, dikerjakan Sehun dalam waktu 15 menit, dan betul semua!

"Kau hebat! Luar biasa, kau tedaftar di kelas aksel gedung A, dan nilai di kelas ini saya naikkan tiga!"

PROK!PROK!PROK!

"Kau hebat Sehun!"

"Applause, Sehun-ah!"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, kita ke gedung A sekarang! " ucap Cho seosangnim Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Mwo? Sekarang? Baiklah, saem..." pasrah Sehun.

"Kami akan merindukannmu Sehun-ah." Yeosob memeluk Sehun, dibalas Sehun dengan erat.

"Jangan lupakan kami Hun-ah!"

"Kau akan menjadi popular Sehun!"

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Cho seosangnim!" para murid serempak mengucap salam.

"Anak-anak, berhubung kelas kita kekurangan murid, saya membawa murid baru dari geudng B, harap kalian bisa menrima dengan baik!" para murid hanya mengangguk sanksi.

"Saem, murid itu tidak seperti sebelumnya, kan?" tanya siswa bernametag Sooyoung.

"Pak, dia tidak tertinggal pelajarn jika disini? Aku takut ia tidak bisa mengikuti." Ucap Minho.

"Benar kata Minho Oppa, dulu ada pindahan dari kelas di gedung B, malah tidak bisa mengikuti dan akhirnya kembali ke kelas, dan kabar berikutnya ia tewas gantung diri." Tambah Seohyun, kembaran Minho.

"Dia berusia 15 tahun."

"Mwo?"

"Tidak seharusnya kalian terkejut mengingat teman kalian Kim Jongin juga begitu bukan?" Cho saem dapat menangkap hal yang ditakutkan para siswanya itu.

"Kalian tahu Xi Sehun? Siswa pindahan dari SOPA, yang berhasil kolaborasi dengan Kai tempi hari? Hari ini ia masuk kelas ini, Sehun-ssi, masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Sehun melangkah dengan canggung.

"Anyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Sehun imnida, bangapseumnida." Ia membungkukkan badan.

"Boleh aku memberi 'salam perkenalan' untuknya saem?" tanya Seeohyun, bibirnya menyeringai sedikit.

"Silahkan Seohyun-ssi." Jawab Cho seosangnim. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud salam perkenalan. Sementara Sehun sudah mengeluarkan peluhnya, ia memperhatikan tiga orang itu yang masih berkutat di depan, tanpa memperbolehkan ia untuk melihat. Penasaran dengan 'salam perkenalan' ala Seohyun, Sooyoung, dan Minho? Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya...

.

.

TBC

Halo! Update kilat kan? Eh ada yang tahu cara menuliskan biodata di ffn? Kalau tahu, kasih tahu dong... plis

Mau minta dibuatkan pairing, siapa di ff-ku yang lumutan di laptop, sesuai permintaan aja, ya. Ini aku pihak netral. Aku bias semua shipper.

Walau lebih ke magnae line, tiang listrik line, rusa-kelinci...

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya..


	3. Chapter 3 : Flight Training Announcement

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : M ( nanti kalau dah chap Kaihun jadian ^_^)

.

Happy Reading!

.

"Ini dari kami mohon diterima." Minho tersenyum. Sehun mengambil kapur dan spidol karena dua papan tulis itu sudah terpenuhi soal.

"Dia pintar." Aku Seohyun, ia berbicara seperti itu karena Sehun berhasil mengerjakan soal buatan Sooyoung yang terkenal dengan aplikasi angkanya yang rumit.

"Bahkan soal ceritamu yang menjebak pun dia mampu." Kagum Sooyoung. Sehun dengan cepat mengejakan soal dari Seohyun yang terkenal dengan pertanyaannya yang menjebak.

"Kuakui ia jenius." Akhirnya sang otak professor buka suara. Ia mengakui kemampuan Sehun dalam menghitung ketepatan matematika yang sangat diperlukan apabila nanti saat praktek ia ditempatkan di bagian pemantau fungsi radar.

"Selesai, mohon dicek." Semua murid berbisik-bisik, jujur, mereka mulai menyukai Sehun yang walau pindahan dari gedung B.

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

"Kami menerimamu." Jawaban singkar dari Minho menjadi penutup ketegangan di kelas itu.

"Horee! Selamat bergabung Sehun-ah!"

"Adikmu tidak mengecewakan Luhan. Aku bangga menjadi guru dan senior bagi kalian."

.

.

.

CKLEK!

"Sehunnie, sudah pulang?" Luhan tersneyum melihat Sehun yang lesu sekali.

"Ada apa? Kau terkena masalah?" Sehun menggeleng, raut wajah cemas Luhan kian kentara saat Sehun diam dengan manis di kursi meja makan.

"Hyung..." Sehun berdiri dan memeluk Luhan.

"Waeyo? Ceritakan kalau ada masalah." Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun dan merasakan beban dari adiknya itu.

"Aku diterima di kelas aksel XII A." Ucapan Sehun yang terdengar jelas membuat Luhan melongo.

"Eh? Jinja? Wah, chukkae! Lalu kenapa kau bersedih?" Luhan tak habis pikir dengan jalan otak adiknya.

"Tapi, biayanya sangat besar hyung." Lirih Sehun.

"Hyung yang akan membiayainya, kau hanya sekolah saja. Kris hyung menjadi pelatih di sekolah militer AU, gajinya besar, dan aku juga menjadi guru di sekolah militer AU, yah walaupun di bagian konseling. Tapi itu sudah cukup, kan?" ucap Luhan, berusaha membesarkan hati Sehun.

"Tapi, hyung tidak akan membohongiku lagi seperti dulu kan Hyung?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya menerawangsaat dua orang tuanya bercerai dan susahnya menghidupi dua adiknya. Dengan terpaksa, Luhan meninggalkan Hayoung yang masih kecil di Yoon ajuma, ia memasukkan Sehun ke SOPA, sekolah asrama dengan biaya murah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan masuk Sekolah Penerbangan Internasional secara gratis karena beasiswa.

"Hyung janji."

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil saat memberi bimbingan kepada kelas X B?" tanya Cho Saem.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai seadanya."

"Bukankah Huang seosangnim sudah memberi tahumu?" Kai menatap Kyuhyun, Zitao tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Huang saem tidak memberitahuku sama sekali." Jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Hah, dia pasti lupa kalau Kai dan Sehun dipartnerkan untuk mengikuti The Opening Ceremony untuk menyambut presiden Amerika yang akan datang ke Korea." Ucap Cho saem akhirnya.

"Kalian akan dibimbing oleh Kris dan Luhan, kebetulan mereka kosong tugas di akademi." Kai menatap cengo guru di depannya.

"Kalian akan melaksanakan masa pelatihan satu bulan di pangkalan udara dekat akademi militer tempat mereka berdua bertugas untuk dilatih."

"Baiklah, terserah anda." Kai keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku butuh hiburan!" Kai berlari menuju hanggar, namun ia terkejut mendapati Sehun sedang mengusap pesawat jet yang tempo hari ia pakai. Kai mendekati Sehun secar pelan, terdengar iskan halus yang lolos dari bibrnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Kai acuh. Sehun mendongakkan kepala, mendapati Kai yang menatapnya tajam, dengan cepat, Sehun mengusap air matanya dan beranjak pergi. Seulas senyum terbit di wajah tampan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau tidak berubah Sehunna.." ia pergi keluar dari hanggar, sepertinya ia akan langsung pulang.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku bukan donngsaeng yang baik bagimu." Sehun melirik arlojinya, sudah sore rupanya.

Sehun berlari menuju parkiran, ia mengambil sepedanya, dan mengayuhnya perlahan

"Luhan hyung.." Sehun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat sampai di jalan yang lumayan sepi Sehun mempercepat sepedanya. Namun naas,..

"Hei, ada kelinci kecil tersesat, bagaimana kalau kita ajak bermain sebentar?" lima laki-laki yang masih berseragam, mungkin sebayanya. Menarik Sehun ke gedung kosong di belakang halte..

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tenang manis, kau akan merasa nikmat nanti.." salah satu dari mereka meminumkan cairan perangsang ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"UGH! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BUKAN YEOJA!"

GLEK!

Dan cairan hijau pekat itu sukses ditelan Sehun, lima pemuda itu menyeringai, ia menyobek kemeja tipis sebagai dalaman, hingga kancing Sehun terbuka semua.

"Eungh...ah...pah...nashhh...shhhh...oh...jjjjah...ngannh...nh" Sehun membekap mulutnya yang bisa bicara seperti itu.

BRUK! BRAK!

Sehun membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Kai walau buram. Lima orang itu dihabisinya dengan cepat. Kai berjalan mendekat, ia melihat Sehun yang berusaha menutupi bajunya, dengan sigap, Kai menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke rumahnya, ia menatap Sehun yang sudah tertidur, ia mencium sedikit obat perangsang pada tubuhnya.

"Sialan! Sehun, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu..." Kai mengecup bibir! Tepat di bibir, mamen! BIBIR!

"Eungh.." Sehun melenguh pelan dan menyamankan posisinya di dada Kai.

"Sebenarnya kau pingsan atau tidur, sih?" Kai meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja, dan membawa Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati, tiba-tiba mata Sehun terbuka.

"Kaih...sunhhh...baeh...pah...nashhhh...huh...nghhh..." Sehun membuka bajunya yang sudah tak terbentuk, tangannya melingkar sempurna di leher Kai. Sementara Kai membelalak saat melihat leher Sehun yang seperti meminta untuk dicumbu. Ia menjilat telinga dan mengecup leher Sehun

"Ah...Kaih...huh...nh...shhhhh..." libido Kai langsung memuncak mendengar desahan Sehun yang sangat sexy itu.

"Kau mau apa Hun?" Kai menyeringai melihat tangan Sehun yang meraba-raba kancing bajunya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung membawa Sehun ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari lokasi tadi.

"Kuh..mohon...nhhh...Kaih..." untung saja apartemen Kai berada di lantai dua, tidak begitu tinggi. Sampai di apartemen Sehun langsung menarik Kai,, sementar Kai memerangkap Sehun di dinding, hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

And...NC dimulai!

Kai mengecup dan menjilat leher putih Sehun membuat Sehun meremas rambut belakang Kai. Tangannya yang usil perlahan membuka celana seragam Sehun hingga turun ke mata kaki. Ia mengelus pusat tubuh Sehun, tubuhnya sudah lemas, jika Kai tidak menopangnya mungkin ia akan jatuh.

"Uhm...Kaih...uhng...nghhh...ah...shhhh..." tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun juga bermain di dada Kai untuk membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar saja, baby..." dengan cepat, Kai langsung membuka kamarnya kasar, dan membanting Sehun di ranjang. Ia langsung mengunci pintu dan menindih Sehun. Mereka berdua terlibat ciuman panas yang menggairahkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Eungh..."

"Arghh..." Kai menggeram nikmat saat pusat tubuh Sehun yang masih memakai underwear itu bergesekan dengan miliknya, cukup! Ia tidak tahan, dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh seragam sekolahnya dan menggesekkan juniornya ke Sehun.

"Ah...Kaih...heungh...nghhh..." Kai langsung mencopot underwear Sehun dan melemparnya asal, sekarang, 'little hunnie' sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya, seolah menantang dirinya untuk menyentuh junior kecil itu. Perlahan Kai mengemut, junior kecil itu.

"Kaih...uh...thereeeh..." Kai menggigit lubang di ujung junior Sehun dan twinsballnya tidak seirama. Dengan cepat dan menghentak.

"Ah...Kaih...uh...morehhh...heunghh...ah..."

'Shhh...Kaihhhh...Uhhhh...akk...kuhh...mauh...kehhhh...AH!"

Croot

Croot

"Akh! Kaih...apah...ituh..." kai memasukkan dua jarinya ke hole milik Sehun yang sangat ketat itu. Melebarkannya perlahan untuk juniornya yang big size.

"Kumasukkan neh..."

SLEP!

"AKH! Kaih...uhm...ah...ngehh..."

"Kau sempith...babyh...kkhhhkkkhhh..." Kai langsung menumbuk Sehun terus menerus.

.

.

.

Other side...

Kris masih memeluk Luhan yang tertidur. Ia memandangi wajah lelah istrinya itu. Kris mengusap pelan surai cokelat Luhan. Mungkin karena kelelahan akibat aktivitas rutin mereka, Luhan langsung tertidur. Tapi tidak dengan Kris, ia masih betah memandangi Luhan yang tidur dengan wajah masih bersimbah peluh, membuatnya semakin cantik dan uhm, boleh dikatakan sexy. Walau Luhan paling benci dipanggil seperti itu.^_^

"Lu, maaf aku berbohong padamu tentang identitasku. Tapi, aku janji aku akan membantu Sehun, biar aku saja." Kris mengecup bibir Luhan dan bangkit untuk mengambil handphonenya. Ia menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Ajusshi, tolong kirimkan uang lima ratus won ke Sekolah Penerbangan Internasional untuk pembayaran beasiswa atas nama Xi Sehun." Kris tersenyum, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, ia tak pernah bosan untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang tenang dan bercahaya. Yah, Luhan saat tidur, sangat berbeda dengan Luhan saat marah. Bahkan, Kris harus memutar otak lebih untuk membujuk anaenya yang sedang marah. Ia teringat cerewetnya Luhan saat Hanyoung mengepel tapi airnya tumpah semua, atau saat Sehun merusakkan laptop penuh datanya, hingga akhirnya ia turun tangan, begitu;ah.

"Saranghae, nae anae..." Kris mengecup kening Luhan, dan memeluknya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Update kilat,kan? Besok Jum'at libur kan? Nah mungkin, aku akan meng-update tiga chapter.

Jangan Lupa reviewnya ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian, mungkin aku gak balas review di ff, tapi langsung kuhubungi, gak papakan?Maaf kalau chap 3 mengecewakan...

Dah, ya! Met malem!


	4. Chapter 4 : This is The Secret

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romance, Humor

Summary : "Kau terpilih menjadi tim inti di tim penerbanganku."

Rated : M (Maunya...)

.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

"Eungh.." Sehun membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu.

"Taem hyung, dia bangun.."

"Ssst...kau berisik Soo, diamlah.: Sehun samar mendengar obrolan di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku dimana?" Sehun berusaha bangun, tapi kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Ini di rumah Kkamjong hyung, temanmu kan? Oh, ya, kenalkan aku Kim Taemin imnida, dan ini adikku Kim Kyungsoo,"

"Kai hyung." Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Jangan ganggu Sehun dulu, ia perlu istirahat." Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggang. Sontak dandanan Kai membuat dua adiknya bertepuk tangan, dengan Sehun yang memerah.

"Wah, hyung! Perutmu kotak-kotak!" Kyungsoo menatap polos Kai, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, reaksi Taemin...

"Kau seksi, sekali hyung! Apa tadi Sehun hyung juga melihatmu seperti ini?" Taemin mengacungkan jempol, tapi sejenak kemudian...

"Yak! Hyung! Kalau habis mandi ganti baju sekalian di kamar mandi dong! Kan malu diliatin orang, jangan niat pamer absmu hyung! Sama sekali tidak seksi! Kau lupa kalau hyung-manis-putih-mulus ini sedang ada di kamarmu? Kalau Kkamjong hyung seperti tadi bagaimana?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas, adiknya terlalu melankolis.

"Aku mau pulang..."

"Eh?" tiga kakak beradik itu menatap Sehun.

"Di jam dua pagi hyung? Nanti kalau kau terluka seperti tadi bagaimana?" Taemin berusaha menahan Sehun supaya tidak turun dari ranjang terlebih dahulu.

"Ah.." Sehun terjatuh, untung ia masih sempat ditangkap oleh Kai.

"Gwaenchana?" Taemin dan Kyungsoo melongo, bagaimana bisa, kakaknya yang selalu memproklamirkan untuk tidak memikirkan pacaran untuk anak seusia mereka, melakukan adegan plus-plus di depannya? Kita definisikan posisi Kaihun sekarang. Sehun yang hampir terjatuh sekarang berada di dalam pelukan Kai, dan Kai yang menatap Sehun penuh arti, cieeee.

"Biar kuantar, tubuhmu masih lemah..."

"Suit...Suit...ayo pergi Soo, kita tidak boleh mengganggu." Taemin menggendong Kyungsoo yang masih menatap intens mereka berdua, tak lama kemudian ia menangis.

"Eh, waeyo?" tangisan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun dan Kai langsung melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Itu...seperti...Kim Tan...dan...Cha...Eun...Sang...di..The...Heirs..." ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Taemin menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya sejenak, hingga...

"KAMI KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER! CEPAT NIKAH, YAH!"

"Hah?"

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dengan sedikit nyeri di belakang tubuhnya akibat kegiatan rutinnya dengan Kris. Ia menengok ke samping, tidak mendapat Kris yang sedang tidur, tapi, sejenak kemudian, ia mendengar suara keyboard yang ditekan, seperti orang yang sedang mengetik, Luhan cukup jelas mendengarnya, karena malam ini suasananya cukup sepi, ia menoleh ke balkon yang tidak ditutup tirainya, ia tersenyum melihat bulan sabit yang bersinar dengan indah ditemani bintang.

Kaki jenjangnya ia paksa untuk berdiri, sekedar mengecek Hanyoung atau Sehun, ia bangkit dan mengambil kemeja putih tipisnya tanpa memakai dalam apapun, setidaknya itu bisa menutupi tubuh nakednya itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Dilihatnya lampu ruang kerja Kris masih menyala, dan Luhan mengambil kesimpulan ia belum tidur.

"Luhan? Kau belum tidur?" suar Kris menginstrupsinya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Kris berdiri dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Sejenak, Luhan tertegun melihat tubuh Kris yang makin kurus, dengan kantung mata menghitam dibawah obsidian yang selalu memandangnya hangat. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memeluk suaminya itu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak bisa tidur, hmm?" Kris mengusap bahu isterinya yang mulai bergetar, Kris langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Kris dihiraukan oleh Luhan, ia kembali melesakkan tubuhnya di pelukkan Kris.

"Ceritakan kalau kau ada masalah, aku pasti akan membantumu, chagi." Kris membiarkan kaosnya basah, biarlah rusa kecilnya itu menangis sampai puas dulu, mungkin dengan mengeluarkan emosinya ia menjadi lebih rileks.

"Maafkan aku, Kris..." Kris mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata maaf dari Luhan, ia tetap diam, sembari tangannnya mengelus punggung Luhan, memberi ketenangan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya...hm? ceritalah apa yang membuatmu terbebani." Ucapan Kris itu malah membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mencengkeram kaos Kris.

"Kau...seharusnya...huks...tidak...memforsir tenagamu...hiks...kau...menjadi...hiks...kurus...sekali..." Kris hampir tertawa, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu, paling tidak istrinya itu sampai menangis seperti ini. Kris mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau yang istirahat. Kau tahu? Aku dapat kabar dari Jessica noona kalau kau ngebut mengkoreksi nilai murid-murid kan? Aku tidak membayangkan jumlah murid tingkat satu kan ada sembilan ratus lebih, tanganmu tak pegal?" candanya. Dengan sigap, Kris menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Kris, bisakah untuk malam ini kau bersamaku? Tidak dengan kertas-kertas itu?" Kris tertawa, tapi, sejenak kemudian, ia mengangguk dan melepas semua bajunya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?" Luhan menatap Kris horor, tapi karena ia mengantuk, ya ia membiarkan saja.

"Aku ingin kita tidur tanpa penghalang apapun." Kris melepas kemeja putih transparan yang dipakai Luhan ia lepas, dan menarik dengan lembut tangan halus istrinya itu. Luhan tersenyum dalam rangkulan Luhan sementara Kris mengusap punggung Luhan yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Lu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengeluh sakit di perut bawahmu setelah 'aktivitas' kita?" Kris meniup-niup mata Luhan, tangannya turun menuju pinggang rampingnya. Luhan menikmati sentuhan Kris, ia tersenyum, lalu membuka matanya.

"Kau akan punya anak, Tuan Wu." Luhan kembali menyamankan posisinya, tidak peduli jika Kris menatapnya intens.

"Luhan...kau?" Luhan mendongak, menatap mata tajam suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Lu...apa...kau..hamil?" Kris menatap Luhan tak percaya, tapi sentuhan tangan luhan di bahunya meyakinkannya.

"Hmm." Mendengar itu, Kris langsung memeluk Luhan, ia menenggelamkan tubuh istrinya di dekapannya.

"Gomawo...jeongmal gomawo, chagi." Kris mengecup pelan kening Luhan, ia harus memastikan Luhan sudah tidur dengan nyenyak baru bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kalau tidak, kakaknya yang sangat cerewet itu (read: Jessica) akan mengamuk besok pagi tanpa mengenal tempat, dan ia tidak ingin rahasianya terbogkar, cukup.

Hati Luhan masih rapuh walau ia sudah berusaha tegar dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya, tapi bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika ia tahu identitas Kris yang asli? Apalagi sekarang kakaknya itu dekat dengan Luhan, tak mungkin ia mengecewakan banyak orang. Kita tinggal dulu Kris yang masih dilema dengan posisinya, kita intip Kaihun saja...

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Dua remaja itu berjalan dalam keramaia Seoul malam hari dalam diam. Kai yang ingin menjelaskan kejadian ehm,_ you-know-what-i-mean_ itu kepada Sehun. Tapi, melihat Sehun yang dari tadi diam saja dan terlihat terkantuk-kantuk membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Ia masih tidak percaya jika kesucian Sehun sudah ia renggut, dan sekarang, masalahnya apakah saat ia dan Sehun melakukannya, Sehun dalam keadaan sadar atau dalam pengaruh obat perangsang?

"Uhm..Kai sunbae.." Kai menengok ke arah Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun meraba lehernya, seperti ada yang janggal.

"Kenapa leherku sepertinya ada yang aneh.." Sehun terus meraba lehernya dan menemukan seperti bekas gigitan, atau ciuman. OMG! Sehun kau tidak tahu kalau di chap sebelumnya ka di nc-in Kai? Ckckckck.

"Molla, coba kau cek saja di rumah." Jawab Kai acuh, mendengar kalimat yang tidak bersahabat dari Kai, membuat Sehun menundukkan kepala. Dan kenapa bagian belakang tubuhnya serasa pegal sekali. Entahlah, seperti ada yang baru saja memasukinya, sakit bukan main. Sehun merapatkan sweater dari Kai, ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"HATCHIY!" Sehun menggigil kedinginan.

"Pakailah ini." Kai dengan cepat melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Sehun, membiarkan angin februari yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya berbalut kaos tipis.

"Kamsahamnida, Kai sunbae." Wajah Sehun semakin memerah dengan bibir sedikit membiru, ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Terbukti dengan ucapannya yang bergetar.

"Panggil saja aku Kai, kita sekelas kan?" senyum tipis terpapar di wajah tampan Kai membuat Sehun memiliki sedikit alasan untuk tersenyum atas nama Kai.

"Ini rumahku, terima kasih sudah mengantar. Dan ini jaketmu, soal sweater, akan kukembalikan besok sekalian kucuci. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan." Sehun tersenyum, hingga eyesmilenya terlihat.

"Cheonma." Kai berbalik, saat baru beberapa langkah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan...

CUP!

"Istirahat yang cukup, kelasku besok cukup berat, jas almameter dan celanamu serta dasi masih bagus kan? Kau bisa ganti dalamannya dengan kemeja lain." Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung karena ciuman di dahinya itu. Namun, ia mengendikkan bahu dan masuk kerumah, tanpa mempedulikan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Sehun perlahan memanjat tangga yang memang ia sediakan di dekat kamar Hanyoung karena adiknya itu tidak bisa tidur jika terlalu panas. Padahal, udara malam ini saja sangat dingin. Saat melewati kamar Krishan, terdengar suara ketikan keyboard laptop yang Sehun tahu tanpa melihat orangnya.

"Kris hyung belum tidur. Sepertinya usahaku untuk masuk rumah lumayan susah." Sehun menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, sampai di sepan kamar Hanyoung, ia membuka jendela putih itu perlahan.

CKLEK! GLEG!

Dengan bantuan tahan nafas karena Hanyoung yang mengingau, Sehun juga menutupnya pelan-pelan, ia berjingkat keluar dari kamar adiknya itu, sambil memperhatikan Hanyoung saat tidur supaya tidak terbangun.

"Siapa disana?!" Sehun menegang, ia menoleh mendapati Hanyoung masih tidur, dengan tergesa ia keluar kamar dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Saat berada di depan kamar Krishan, Sehun kembali berjingkat seperti tadi namun...

CKLEK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku, Sehun?" Kris menatap heran.

"Eh, tidak kok hyung, aku masuk dulu." Sehun berniat akan lari, tapi tangannya ditahan. Perlahan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati Kris menyeringai seperti Iblis. Kris memerangkap Sehun ke arah dinding, dengan mata tajamnya terus mengarah ke Sehun.

"Jelaskan! Kau pulang pukul 2 pagi, dengan memakai sweater orang, pipi lebam, bibir seperti habis dicium? Katakan alasanmu secara logis!" Sehun menelan ludahnya, kenapa Kris hyung bisa tahu? Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi ia bilang bibir habis dicium?

"I...itu.."

"Oppa!" Hanyoung keluar dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau memanjat tangga lagi? Dan membiarkan jendelaku terbuka? Aku kedinginan!" ups! Rupanya Sehun tertangkap basah.

"Xi Sehun..." Kris dan Hanyoung mendesis berbahaya.

"Ada apa? Kok ribut sekali?" Luhan berjalan ke arah tiga orang yang sedang bersitegang.

"Sehun? Sweater siapa itu? Kau baru pulang? Ganti baju dulu, kubuatkan cokelat panas, uh, suhu tubuhmu agak tinggi." Luhan langsung menarik Sehun ke lantai bawah.

"Fiuh.."

"Kali ini kau lepas Hun.."-Kris

"Kali ini kau lepas Oppa..."-Hanyoung

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Sekolah...

Sehun berjalan pelan sekali. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Udara februari membuatnya harus merapatkan syal, apalagi karena semalam udara dinginnya sangat menusuk membuat ia harus terkena flu.

"Sehun!" Yeosob mendekati Sehun.

"Hai, waeyo?" kepalanya sangat pusing, benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Eh? Gwaenchanayo?" Yeosob memeriksa kening Sehun, dan tangannya seperti tersengat listrik ketika menyentuh kening sahabatnya.

"OMO! Kau panas, Hun-ah. Ikut aku, kita ke ruang kesehatan. Disana ada Seohyun, teman sekelasmu kan? Ia yang mengurus badan kesehatan." Baru saja Yeosob akan menarik tangan Sehun, Sehun dengan cepat menampiknya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau tahu kan aku benci aroma antiseptik?" Yeosob hanya menghela nafas, sahabatnya ini memang keras kepala!

"Huh, baiklah, tapi kau harus bawa ginseng hangatku. Ini lebih baik. Kau jaga diri ya, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati, Hun." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Kai sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk praktek nanti. Ia ingin menjadi penerus Wu Yifan, pilot utama yang mendapat banyak penghargaan. Yang dia tahu, sekarang ia menikah dengan Luhan, dan Luhan kakak Sehun, dan Sehun orang yang sudah ia gagahi tadi malam, eh?

"Ya Tuhan! Tadi malam aku kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, ya?" Kai menepuk pipinya, tidak. Ia harus fokus pada ujian praktek ini.

"Hei! Kau gila? Senyum-senyum sendiri?" Sooyoung bergidik melihat teman seperjuangannya seperti itu.

"Tidak, ah lupakan. Kau sudah menyiapkan materi untuk praktek hari ini?" tanya Kai.

"Bahan Isolator dan Konduktor dalam pesawat kan?" jawab Sooyoung santai.

"Jangan lupakan tentang listrik. Soalnya dari Cho saem." Kai mengusap miniatur pesawat di depannya, mereka berdua berada di ruang khusus praktek. Jika praktek bisa di lakukan di dalam ruangan, ya di dalam ruangan, tapi jika tidak bisa, ya dilapangan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta yah?" ucapan Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba membuatnya reflek menolehkan kepala.

"Eh? Hehehe."

"Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang pada Sehun?!" telunjuk Sooyoung tepat mengacung di dada Kai.

"Hah?"

"Seohyun dan Minho sangat menyayangi Sehun. Mengingat kau pernah menjadi bad boy, mendekati Sehun sepertinya agak sulit." Sooyoung menepuk bahu Kai dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam.

"Lebih baik aku fokus ke praktek lah.."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloha! Aku update...hah...kilat...khan...? Okeh...aku...mauh...ucapinh...teh...rih...mah..kah...sih!

Mungkin karena aku terlalu semangat membuat, atau memang sekolah minim tugas. Mungkin ada beberapa ff yang ku kebut, jadi waktu ada apa-apa sudah I'am FREE! Oh,ya setelah baca review, banyak yang bingung ya tentang plot cerita? Eh, gini. Luhan, Sehun dan Hanyoung itu kakak adik yang tinggal bersama. Nah, Luhan dah nikah dengan Kris. Kai punya adik dua, Taemin dan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa aku gak tega kalau Kyungsoo jadi peran antagonis karena dia kan member EXO paling kalem, yah, kujadikan adik saja!

Nah, untuk chapter 5, aku bakal fokuskan ke perjuangan Kai dan Sehun saat latihan untuk upacara penyambutan, rahasia Kris yang mulai terlihat Luhan karena masalah biaya kelas aksel Sehun, dan perseteruan Taemin-Hanyoung yang memperebutkan Sehun. Tunggu aja!

Thank's to:

**EXOPlanet/ Ayupadma28/ Fujoshii G/ windywiwi/ daddykaimommysehun/ Wlyn Xyln/ wereyeolves/ urikaihun/ kahunxo/ SehunBubbleTea1294/ sayangsemuamembersuju/ utsukushii02/ KaiHunnie/ jung yeojin/ sehunnoona/ nin nina/**

Fanfic All My Love For You itu bagusnya Sho-ai atau brothership? Minta saran ya...

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Beginning of The Conflic

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : M(Nanti lihat keadaan)

Summary : "Gelangmu ada di aku."

.

Happy Reading!

.

_Kusarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu EXO-HEART ATTACK, atau BABY DON'T CRY di akhir cerita_

.

"F-15 Slam Eagle, pesawat terbang Korea yang dibeli dari AS kurang lebih satu tahun lalu. Ini adalah jenis pesawat pengebom yang bisa dialih fungsikan menjadi pesawat penumpang." Luhan menjelaskan sejarah tentang pesawat dan kapal terbang secara mendalam di akademi angkatan udara.

"Kita beralih ke balon udara. Memiliki tiga bagian yang dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Bagian balon terdiri dari _katup parasut, selubung, panel, dan jahitan._ Di bagian keranjang, dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian, coba perhatikan gambar 9.10 halaman seratus tujuh puluh delapan. Ada _tungku, kumparan pemanas, kabel bahan bakar, katup serabut, penyangga beban, perangkat penerbangan, alat ukur laju kenaikan, pengukur ketinggia(_biasanya mdpl)_, pengukur sehu, dudukan, gagang keranjang, dan alas kayu._ Sampai disini ada yang mau bertanya?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke semua muridnya yang sibuk mencatat.

"Saya Saem!" Krystal mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan."

"Bisa jelaskan tentang kapal udara?" Luhan tersenyum, anak didiknya itu memang kritis dalam bertanya.

"Ehm, begini. Joba kalian buka halaman 186. Kapal udara dirancang berdasarkan konsep balon udara. Ada tiga golongan pesawat yaitu pesawat lentur(_nongrid_) biasa disebut _blimp_ yang kantungnya dibentuk oleh tekanan gas, pesawat semi kaku (_semirigid_) bentuk pesawatnya terpengaruh dari tekanan gas bentuk lunas yang membujur, dan pesawat kaku atau _Zeppelin_ bentuknya mengikuti rangka pesawatnya. Secara teknis, tiga golongan pesawat ini disebut** dirigible** (dari bahasa Latin **dirigere**, yang berarti _to direct=mengendalikan, to steer=mengemudi_). Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?" semua murid mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Kerjakan soal dari saya, saya dikte!" murid di kelas akademi itu langsung menyiapkan buku catatan.

"Sebut dan jelaskan secara rinci _mengapa pesawat layang dapat terbang walaupun tanpa mesin?_ Dikumpulkan besok lusa, jika sampai ada yang belum mengerjakan, siap-siap menerima hadiah..." seringai keluar di bibir Luhan. Yah, sebagai ketua kelas, Krystal cukup mengenal guru bermarga Xi itu, walaupun ia menjadi guru favorit, jangan lupakan ketenarannya dalam memberi 'hadiah' yang membuat para murid bandel langsung berubah satu minggu kemudian. Penasaran dengan hadiah dari Luhan? Sama, saya juga! ^_^

.

.

.

"Kris, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jessica melakukan kunjungan rutin ke ruangan adiknya itu.

"Waeyo noona?"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Venesse Wu kalau kau harus ke Kanada selama lima hari." Ucapan kakaknya membuat Kris menatap intens kakaknya itu.

"Maksud noona?" Jessica menghela nafas.

"Kau disuruh ke Kanada oleh 'dia' untuk mengurus perusahaan disana, karena aku sudah di London." Jika kakaknya ini ikut berperan dalam drama, sudah dipastikan yang mendengar kabar darinya akan langsung dagdigdugder! Yah, seperti dia sekarang ini.

"Tapi, Luhan bagaimana?" paling tidak Kris harus membuat jalan pikiran kakaknya itu berubah.

"Ajak saja, masalah Sehun dan Hanyoung biar aku yang urus." Jessica menghentikan bicaranya saat melihat mimik wajah adiknya yang berubah.

"Kau menyembuyikan sesuatu dariku?" yap! Applause untukmu Sic, pertanyaanmu menancap telak di dada Kris.

"Aku yang menyebabkan orang tua Luhan bercerai..." jawab Kris lirih, saking lirihnya, Jessica sampai tidak mendengar begitu jelas, tapi ia bisa menangkap maksud dari apa yang adiknya bicarakan.

"Maksudmu? Apa kau menuruti perintah Papa malam itu Kris?! Jawab Aku!" Jessica mulai mengguncang tubuh lesu adiknya.

BRUK!

"Maafkan aku noona, maafkan aku...aku tidak bisa menentang perintah Papa. Maafkan aku noona." Kris bersimpuh di hadapan sang kakak yang masih memasang wajah keras. Jessica hanya menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, berusaha meredam emosinya. Jujur, ia muak dengan kehidupannya. Apalagi ia anak tertua, dan ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab kepada adiknya. Menjadi boneka seorang presdir? Cuih! Bahkan kakak beradik itu menyebutkan nama ayahnya langsung tanpa panggilan sayang seperti Papa, Daddy, atau apalah itu.

"Ceritakan padaku, sejelas-jelasnya, serinci-rincinya." Jessica menangkup bahu adiknya itu.

"Malam itu..."

**Flashback**

"_Noona, kau jadi ke London dan menikah dengan Taylor Kwon?" Kris menatap sang kakak yang berbinar-binar. Jessica hanya tersenyum._

"_Ne, paling tidak kau bisa membuatmu lebih dewasa, dengan tidak merepotkan orang lain lagi." Kris mendengus, ia sudah sembilan belas tahun! Dia sudah dapat hak memilih, sim, dan sebagainya._

"_Aku bukan anak kecil, Jessica Li." Jessica memberengut, ia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya._

"_Tapi, kau masih menjadi boneka Papa, iya kan?" tawa Jessica menggema di ruangan itu, seperti tawa yang hambar. Kris mendesah, ia masih menyayangi Papanya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi keluarganya._

_TOK!TOK!TOK!_

"_Masuk!" jawab Jessica dengan tenang. Kakak beradik itu menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah, Venesse Li atau Venesse Wu._

"_Papa?" dua kakak beradik itu spontan menjawab._

"_Sic, kemasi barangmu dan cepat berbenah. Besok kita pergi ke London. Kris, Papa ingin bicara denganmu." Kris hanya mengangguk._

"_Kau maukan pendidikanmu terus lancar, dan bisa menjadi pilot secara permananen?" ucapan Papanya yang menggiurkan langsung membuat Kris tersenyum, walau cukup tipis, namun kurva itu akhirnya terbentuk._

"_Tentu."jawabnya singkat._

"_Bantu Papa menghancurkan keluarga Xi, provokasi ibu Luhan untuk meggugat cerai sang suami, lalu bunuh dia." Kris menatap tak percaya ke arah lelaki berusia 49 tahun itu._

"_Kau mau memilih yang mana? Menghancurkan keluarga Xi dengan begitu kakak dan Ibumu tidak kubunuh, atau sebaliknya?" Venesse memperlihatkan video dimana Jessica dan Kaylie disekap di sebuah gudang dengan bensin yang siap menyala jika ada yang menyulutkan api. Entah kapan kakak dan Ibunya itu bisa disekap di gudang, padahal baru satu menit yang lalu ia berbicara dengan Jessica, namun ia tidak mempedulikan, yang terpenting, bagaimana ia menghadapi ini. Apalagi, Luhan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya._

"_Papa..." Kris hanya menghela nafas, menatap kepergian sang ayah dengan sendu. _

_**Flashback END**_

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Bodoh kau Kris! Bodoh sekali! Kau fikir dengan cara itu Luhan bisa dengan mudah memaafkanmu? Menerima segala macam pembelaan dan alasan darimu, hah? Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu menjadi pengecut?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik omonganku, aku pergi." Jessica sudah kecewa dengan kelakuan adiknya yang terlalu penurut dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Hanyoung-ah! Ayo pulang!" Sehun sedang menunggu Hanyoung yang sedang berbicara dengan teman laki-lakinya yang terlihat familiar.

"Sehun oppa! Perkenalkan ini Taemin, Kim Taemin!" Taemin dan Sehun yang sudah saling melihat langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau! Kau adiknya Kai saat itu kan?"

"Kau teman kkamjong hyung yang kusebut hyung-manis-putih-mulus itu, kan?" Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau kalian-"

"Taemin! Ayo pulang!" bersamaan dengan itu sebuah mobil _audy_ lewat di depan mereka. Sehun membungkuk sedikit tanda menghormati Jongin.

"Hyung, aku mau mengerjakan tugas di rumah Hanyoung, boleh kan hyung?" Kai hanya mengangguk, lalu kembai ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo masuk, biar kuantar.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Kita kekurangan personil Kris, mau tidak mau kita harus mengambil tindakan. Sepertinya Ketua Han sangat berani untuk mengambil anak SHS. Paling tidak, ada yang mengendarai pesawat jet F-15 yang tersisa." Yonghwa hanya nyengir, melihat tatapan Kris yang tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Hyung, bisakah kita tidak mengungkit masalah itu dulu? Aku terlalu malas untuk membahasnya." Yonghwa hanya terkekeh.

"Apa karena pembicaraanmu tadi dengan kakakmu? Kuperhatikan, kakakmu keluar dengan wajah seperti menyiratkan kekecewaan mendalam, _maybe_?" Kris semakin menghembuskan nafasnya lebih berat, ia tahu kakak perempuannya itu sudah berjuang banyak bagi dirinya, dan ia juga yang menjadi sosok pengganti Ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal.

"Dia memang kecewa padaku hyung..." Yonghwa terdiam melihat teman sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu. Ia diam sejenak, hingga kemudian menarik tangan Kris menuju hanggar pesawat.

"Ya! Hyung! Bagaimana kalau ada Kepala Staf Gabungan yang melihat? Kita akan dihukum dengan sangat tidak elit, mengoperasikan mesin pembersih KTX selama seminggu? Ckckckck." Yonghwa semakin terkekeh. Ia menepuk bahu Kris.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau, tiga manuver saja di lapangan terbang, bagaimana? Setelah ini kau dan Luhan, istrimu itu akan pergi ke Jeju untuk melatih dua anak SHS itu kan?" Yonghw greget sendiri melihat teman satu angkatannya yang lola abis.

"Hyung, kau mau memakai yang mana?" Kris menawarkan pesawat yang tersedia di hanggar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Yak! Kris Wu! Kenapa anda belum bersiap? Dan Jung Yonghwa, anda kenapa belum berangkat ke Daegu?!" dua orang itu membalikkan badan, dan...jengjengjengjeng...seorang Han Kyu Wan dengan tampang sangar tapi tetap imut/?/ menatap tajam dua Kepala Staf itu. Dan akhirnya, bisa kalian tebak sendiri...

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Oppa, kau kenal Sehun Oppa dimana? Dan kenapa wajahmu seolah familiar?" Sehun mengerutkan kening saat Hanyoung mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa familiar dengan wajah Kai, seperti sahabat kecilnya, ups, kalau boleh yah, cinta pertamanya ^_^

"Young-young, kau kenal hyungku? Dimana?" Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hanyoung.

"Apa Oppa pernah tinggal di Daegu? Ehm, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu?" tanya Hanyoung tiba-tiba.

UHUK!

Rasanya Kai ingin tersedak saat mendengarnya, kenapa adik Sehun ini memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat? Oh ayolah, ini bukan jamannya buku komik Jepang yang memiliki _mind reader_. Kai menghela nafas.

"Hanyoung, Taemin, bisakah aku bicara dengan Sehun? hanya berdua." Dua anak itu mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamar Hanyoung, meski sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan lelaki tan itu.

"Ikut aku." Kai menarik lembut tangan Sehun, sepertinya Kai sedang bernostalgia. Yah, ia ingat saat tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Sehun yang sangat kurus, bagai tulang dilapis kulit saja.

"Taman? Untuk apa?" Sehun mengikuti Kai yang duduk di bawah pohon _american elm_ yang daunnya masih gugur, dan siap meranggas ditelan musim dingin.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu, Hunnie. Tentang masa lalu." Kai tersenyum lembut, ia menggenggam jemari kurus Sehun.

"K-Kai, k-kkau bilang apa tadi? Hunnie? Kai! Jawab aku!" liquid itu menalir dengan derasnya di pipi Sehun yang memerah kedinginan.

GREP!

"Ini aku Hunnieya, aku kembali , kepadamu..." Kai menunjukkan gelang warna hitam yang ia simpan.

"Ini gelangmu kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, bibirnya sangat kelu, sungguh ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh emosinya di dada bidang lelaki tan di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak semurah itu, orang didepannya bukan lagi Jonginya, Jongin yang selalu ada disampingnya, Jongin yang pendiam tapi sangat melindungi dan menyayanginya, Jongin yang berjanji pada Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun dengan sepenuh hati, itu dulu. Sekarang, seorang Jongin sudah mati, detelan pergantian menjadi 'Kai' Sehun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hunnie, mianhae..." Kai langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat shock karena ucapannya tadi itu. Mengusap punggungnya pelan, memberikan ketenangan pada namja milky skin itu.

"Aku...hiks...membencimu...kau...tidak...tahu...seberapa...hiks...aku...menunggumu." Sehun terus memukuli dada bidang itu hingga Kai harus mengepalkan tangannya menahan sakit.

"Hun, look at me please. Lihat aku, apa ada sinar kebohongan di mataku?"tanya Kai menyakinkan Sehun.

"Jongin sudah mati..." lrih Sehun

"Maksudmu?" Kai tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sehun itu.

"JONGIN SUDAH MATI! DIA KEMBALI KE SEOUL DAN TAK PERNAH MENDATANGIKU LAGI, DAN DISAAT AKU MERASAKAN ADA PENGGANTIMU ATAUPUN SEKEDAR MENGHILANGKAN PERASAAN ITU, YANG KURASAKAN HANYA SAKIT DAN SAKIT! DAN KINI, ADA ORANG YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI JONGIN DATANG KE KEHIDUPANKU LAGI! PADAHAL KAU SUDAH MELARANGKU UNTUK MEMAKAI NAMA JONGIN! KAU BUKAN JONGINKU LAGI!" Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai yang terduduk lemas di taman, ia melirik gelangnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamarnya, sehingga ia bisa menangis dengan bebas.

BRAK!

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?" Kris mengernyit heran saat melihat adik iparnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kris hyung...hiks" Kris langsung memeluk Sehun, Luhan yang kembali dari dapur menatap Kris seolah _ada-apa-dengan-Sehun?_ Dan hnya dibalas gelengan oleh Kris.

"Sehuna, waeyo? Ceritakan pada hyung..." Luhan mengusap pelan leher dan kepala Sehun yang masih berada di pelukan Kris. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan, sangat dalam.

"Hyung, Jongin kembali..."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

**.**

Balas review dulu, tapi maaf kalau yang kubalas tidak semua, maaf sekali ya... ini chapter hadiah terakhir bulan ini, soalnya aku bakal hiatus dulu.

**UnicornTry** : sudah kejawab kan, misteriusnya Kris di chap ini?

**Fujoshii G : ** Jessica bakal ngejelasin sosok Kris mulai chapter ini sampai kedepan.

**Windywiwi **: Kai nutpupin rasanya itu karena ada sesuatu/?/ liat aja di chapter depan.

**Sapphire Zells** :eh? Belajar tentang pesawat ya? Hehe, ini aku dapat feel dari komik punya kakakku, ceritanya maling gitu..

**Xxx ** : Kenapa aku lebih suka Donghae jadi ukenya ya? Eh terserah ding, chapter kedepannya akan dijelaskan siapa Donghae itu.

**KaiHunnieEXO** : Jangan! Nanti kalau Taemin sama Kyungsoo gak ada, nanti gak ada yang bantu Hanyoung buat jadi pemandu sorak hubungan Kaihun.

**Wereyeolves **: suka deh, kalau punya adik kompak kayak gitu/author terharu/

**Ye0ja** : Itu masih menjadi misteri...awooooooo

**Daddykaimommysehun** : sabar aja, Sehun gak meduliin si Kkamjong, ia lebih serius ke sekolah, tpikal anak alim gak bandel, #lirikKai

**Urikaihun **: Jatoh bangun, #kasihan yah, masalah Kaihun ada di chap ini...

**Sehunoona **: Kai aku buat jaim, yah, malu malu tapi mau. Sbenarnya dia tu sayang bgt ma Hunnie(peluk)

**Unknown88 ** : eh, aku malah gak tau kalau aku pakai tema baru, hehe #nyengirkuda

**Nin nina **: Kris sama Hanyoung emang sadis! Coba liat deh, karakter mereka di chapter depan

**YoungChanBiased **: Kalau sehun hamil, jalan ceritanya pendek bgt, eh tapi ini judulnya My Husband, ya? Bukan My Namjachingu, atau My Boyfriend? Hehe

**BaixianGurl **: kejawab di chap ini.

**SehunBubbleTea1294 **: Aku gak bisa buat nc panjang2 tanganku gak kuat...gak...gak...gak...kuat...aku gak kuat #nyanyi


	6. Chapter 6 : Honest Talk From Kai

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rated : M (Liat situasi)

.

Happy Reading!

.

TING! TONG!

"Sebentar!" Luhan tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu.

"YIXING?" Luhan langsung memeluk Yixing erat, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka melampiaskan rindu yang sudah mereka pendam bertahun-tahun.

"Wah, Suho-ya. Kau jadi appa! Siapa nama anakmu?" Luhan mencubit pipi bocah perempuan itu.

"Yima. Kim Yima." Yixing tersenyum.

"Yima?"

"Kau tahu lah Tao memanggilku Jun Ma Hao jadi, yah, begitulah." Suho hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Ayo masuk dulu."

"Oi! Kris! Kau dirumah?"

"Kris sedang mandi, ia tak ada jadwal hari ini, begitupun aku."

"Kalian kompak sekali, masuk sekolah bersama, bekerja di tempat yang sama. Dasar." Luhan tertawa.

"Kubuatkan minum dulu, ya.." saat Luhan beranjak ke dapur, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oi! Junmyun!"

"Wah, Wufan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku baik Yixing-ah. Ini anakmu?" matanya menatap hangat bocah perempuan yang dipangku Yixing. SuLay mengangguk.

"Yima imnida."

"Ma? Bukannya itu panggilan Tao untukmu ya?" Kris terkekeh mendengar nama anak Suho itu.

"Begitulah, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memberi tahu Luhan?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan yang sangat ia hindari saat ini justru mengalun dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Kau harus menghargai perjuangan Tao yang rela melepas Luhan untukmu yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya." Ucap Yixing

"Tapi aku tidak yakin mengingat cerita Luhan saat kita masih di IFS. Bagaimana jika ia tahu aku yang melakukannya? Apa reaksinya?" Kris menghela nafas, sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang lepek karena basah.

"Bukankah Tao sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu untuk jujur kepada Luhan mengenai masalah ini?" Suho memandang Kris sarkatis.

"Ini minumannya, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar namaku disebutkan?" Luhan duduk di samping Kris.

"Memang kami sedang membicarakan kau." Jawab Suho enteng. Tidak memperdulikan Kris yang melotot tajam padanya.

"Tentang?" oke, Luhan mulai penasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibohongi orang? Dulu kau mendapat predikat orang paling mudah memaafkan di sekolah?" Kris mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Suho yang sepertinya, ah bukan sepertinya, memang menyindirnya.

"Menurutku itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kejujuran yang pahit.

CESS!

Perkataan Luhan menancap telak di dada Kris.

"Jadi, yang kau inginkan?" Yixing berusaha memancing Luhan tentang reaksi yang akan ditunjukkannya.

"Aku lebih suka kejujuran yang pahit seberapapun sakitnya daripada kebohongan yang berkedok demi kebaikan." Ia tidak tahu kalau perkataannya sudah membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

"Oppa! Aku pulang!" Hanyoung berlari dari teras.

"Eh, ada tamu. Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Hanyoung imnida, bangapseumnida." Bocah itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ini maknaemu?"tanya Yixing.

"Begitulah."

"Yima imnida." Saat tersenyum, dimplenya langsung terlihat.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Hanyoung.

"Kau juga."

"Kita ke kamarku, aku punya banyak boneka, kita bisa bermain bersama." Gadis JHS itu menarik bocah yang menurut perkiraannya masih berada di kelas satu sd itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kudengar ia kau pindahkan ke IFS?" Suho menyeruput teh krisannya.

"Kudengar dari Donghae hyung, kalau di hari pertama ia masuk, ia mencoba memakai alat kita yang dulu." Kris mengambil pie apel dan menguyahnya dengan pelan.

"Dia melakukan uji coba dengan memasangkan Sehun dan Jongin, sepupunya. And, mereka berdua menjadi partner." Kris menguyah santai pie apelnya tanpa mempedulikan aura shock dari tiga orang itu.

"Kalian berlebihan." Kris menatap malas.

Kita lihat saja bagaimana Kris mengatakan siapa sebenarnya ia kepada Luhan.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Sehun berjalan di lorong B-3, lorong yang terkenal paling mistis, entah siang atau malam. Ia membenarkan letak pakaian musim dinginnya yang berlapis-lapis itu, ditambah dengan seragam sekolahnya. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, udara senja tampak bersahabat.

KLOTAK!

Suara misterius itu membuat Sehun berhenti, ia merasakan ada orang yang mengikuti. Namun, tak dihiraukan olehnya. Pikirannya benar-benar terkuras. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Aku lelah." Sehun mengeratkan buku di pelukannya.

KLOTAK!

Bunyi itu kembali menggema di lorong yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sehun tidak menghiraukan, ia tetap berjalan. Lorong yang ia lewati itu adalah yang terpanjang di sekolahnya.

"Appo!" Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia segera pulang sebelum Luhan mencarinya. Satu-satunya bangunan yang masih ramai hanya gedung C yang berfungsi sebagai ruang olahraga, dan kelas XII A(tidak aksel) pulang jam 8.

Sejenak ia tertegun melihat bintang dari jendela lorong itu, bibirnya membentuk kurva yang sangat tipis. Seolah ada beban yang membuatnya terlalu berat hanya untuk menaikkannya sedikit. Namun, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang mengingatkannya tentang bintang.

"Kenapa semua orang menganggap lorong ini angker? Padahal, kalau malam sangat indah, dan cukup strategis untuk melihat bintang dan Seoul malam hari. Aku jadi rindu Jongin. Ah? Tidak! Dia sudah mati. Kai! Ya, ah molla!" Ia menuruni tangga, membiarkan orang di belakangnya hanya menatap sendu melihat punggung Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehunna..." matanya mengalihkan pandangan. Obsidiannya menerawang pemandangan di bawahnya itu.

"Bintang dan Sehun sama-sama indah."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Baik, Sehun dan Kai. Hari ini kita berangkat ke akademi pelatihan di Jeju. Kalian berdua sudah berkemas?" Lee/ kau bisa menyebutnya Donghae hyung. Ia sedang membereskan kertas desain di mejanya.

"Sudah hyung/ Seosangnim." Donghae melirik Sehun.

"Panggil aku hyung saja." Sehun mengangguk.

"Nanti kita di Jeju tiga minggu, dan kita akan terbang ke Amerika. Kita di Texas tiga hari."

"Amerika?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Berapa biayanya hyung?" dua orang itu langsung menatap Sehun.

"500.000 won."jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak ikut." Sehun langsung keluar ruangan, Kai yang melihat itu langsung menyusul. Melewati lorong B-3, taman, dan kolam ikan dekat gazebo. Kai terus mengikuti Sehun yang pergi ke Gedung B, salah. Perkiraannya salah. Sehun pergi menuju hanggar pesawat.

"Mau apa dia?" Kai berusaha menjaga jarak. Sehun masuk ke dalam pesawat jenis pengangkut buatan Amerika. F-15E Strike Eagle. Kai perlahan membuka pintu pesawat. Ia mendengar Sehun yang menangis di kabin. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Sehun menatap tajam Kai yang memandang sendu dirinya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Kai memeluk Sehun.

"Jong-Kai...Kai!" Sehun berusaha memberontak tapi pelukan Kai semakin mengencang.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Kumohon panggil aku Jongin, Hunnie. Jongin." Sehun tertegun mendengarnya, ia menangis semakin kencang di dada Kai, ia memukul dada bidang itu. Membuat Kai mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan sakit.

"Jongin..."Sehun memanggil Kai lirih.

"Jongin..." ada sensasi menggelitik ketika Sehun menyebut namanya.

"Jong-ahuhmpthhhh" Kai mencium bibir mungil Sehun dengan lembut. Mengecapnya. Melumatnya pelan, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya yang tertutup ego selama ini. Lama-kelamaan ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Sehun meremas rambut Kai. Sementara Kai, tersenyum. Ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dengan perlahan, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, meminta akses untuk masuk. Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Eunghhhh..." Sehun melenguh tatkala lidah Kai menggelitik langit mulutnya. Dengan perlahan, Kai membuka seragam Sehun. Bercinta di pesawat? Itu tidak masalah bagi Kai. Ia tidak akan peduli dengan ocehan Sooyoung atau Minho, maupun hukuman dari Seohyun karena mengganggu sistem kenyamanan yang ia buat di setiap kursi.

"Hah..." Sehun menatap sayu Kai yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Tatapan itu, Jonginnya yang dulu kembali. Kai mengecup kening Sehun.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Sehun." Kai tidak akan memaksakan nafsunya, karena saat itu ia pernah menggagahi Sehun saat ia tidak sadar.

"Tidak apa. Aku memaafkanmu." Sehun yang setengah _naked_ itu mengusap pelan wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kai, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"ah...engh..." Kai perlahan melepas seragamnya, berusaha membuat Sehun nyaman di kursi yang sudah ia baringkan itu. Menikmati wajah ayu Sehun yang memerah dengan bibir merah yang terus memanggil namanya itu mungkin akan menjadi zat adiktif baginya, dan mungkin ia akan memberi tahu Taemin tentang ini. Apalagi ia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Jino #hayoloh

"ah...KAIH...KAIH...eungh...KAI-AKH...Akh..." Sehun melemas dengan semua ini. Kai memeluk tubuh naked Sehun dengan selimut yang tersedia di setiap laci yang tersedia di bawah kursi. Ah, sepertinya ia akan berterima kasih pada Seohyun setelah ini karena meletakkan selimut di pesawat latihan. Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada tiga orang yang melihat adegan itu di ruang CCTV hanggar. Ya, Yonghwa, Ki Bum, dan Minho. Mereka turn on.

"Seohyun!"

"Ya! Jangan dengan adikku!"

"My baby fishy...im coming!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Mari balas review!

**wereyeolves** : Kaihun baikan disini, nc-an lagi

**YoungChanBiased** : dia pikir-pikir dulu sih! pingin ditabok dulu kali! #authormarah #balasnabok

**KaiHunnieEXO** : aku mau nistain Kris dulu, lovey dovey Kaihun, buat Luhan nangis, dan Hanyoun kecewa.

**Jung Yeojin** : gurunya bohong, aku mei free. nggak sibuk. hehe, ini aku kasih hadiah #nyodorinbubbletea

**Fujoshii G** : HO'OH! Gak diakuin, si Kai muna sih! ego duluan huuuu! readers: lo yang buat cerita! author : muehehehe

**nin nina** : aku pingin Kris merasa bersalah banget sampai nangis darah dihadapan Luhan dulu kayaknya deh #smirkbarengJongin

**Unknown 88** : berterima kasihlah pada komik hasil mencolong(?) itu, hahaha #ketawanista #maklumdepresi song 'aku rapopo'

**Sapphire Zells** : salahin aja tuh si temsek dia sih sok-sok banget! kena tuh batunya. Krishan? aku pingin buat mereka pecah, dan

balikan dengan dramatis, misal kayak kecelakaan pesawat kris mati gitu atau gimana, lah...pokoknya dramatis!/ngotot/

**zyln** : WOKE!

**urikaihun** : ini baikan, pukpukpuk/ceritanya nenangin/

dah ya! aku masih mau menggalau ria dengan baksound EXO- OVERDOSE suaranya Suho! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Leadernya melakukan pembuktian! Lay, suaranya bisa haluuuuuua bgt! Luhan tetap serak-serak basah, Baekhyun dng lafal B. Ing

yang versi korea medhok! Kyungsoo yang nge-ballad. UWAAAA EXO SARANGHANDA!


	7. Chapter 7 : Secret are Revealed

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Rate : M (tunda dulu)

Genre : Roman aja

.

Dah, Selamat Membaca!  
.

Kusarankan dengerin lagu Breath-SM The Ballad di bagian Krishan.

terserah anda!

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat saat ia bangun sekarang. Ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu di lubangnya.

"Shhh..." ia menggeliar tak nyaman saar ada tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris hazelnya melihat Kai tertidur damai dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat berkeringat. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengusap wajah Kai secara perlahan. Ini wajah orang yang ia tunggu dari dulu.

"Jongin..." Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai yang tidak tertutupi selimut tipis itu. Hangat dan nyaman. Tangan Kai semakin memeluknya erat. Seolah menambah dalam arti penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Lampu kecil yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya membuat malam ini tampak bergairah. Apalagi dengan *ehm* Kai di *ehm*nya. Yang ia rasakan kembali menegang.

"Kenapa kau bergerak terus? Tidak lelah?" Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. Irisnya menatap obsidian elang Kai yang seolah membuainya itu.

"Ah..." Sehun mendesah saat Kai menumbuk sweatpotnya. Dua tangan Kai mendekap Sehun lebih dekat, lidahnya menjelajahi leher putih 'namja'nya seolah meyakinkan Sehun bahwa hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kaih..." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan Kai memasukkinya lebih dalam.

"Tadi kau kenapa?" rupanya Kai tidak mau mengeluarkan miliknya dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu Kai..." belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan omongannya, Kai meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Sehun.

"Panggil aku Jongin, Hunna..seperti saat kita tadi.." Kai menjilat leher putih Sehun..

"Jong-ah...jah...nganh...enghh.."Kai terus menumbuk sweatpot Sehun.

"Faster...hhhh...Jonghhhh...ah...disituh..."Sehun terus mendesahkan nama Kai. Respon Kai? Ia sangat senang bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, kalau boleh yah, first lovenya...kekeke

"Jonginh/Sehun" Nafas mereka terengah saat telah mencapai puncak.

"Jelaskan padaku..." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Luhan hyung banting tulang lagi. Ia sudah terlalu repot jika harus membiayai masalah ini." Kai mengusap pelan pipi Sehun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"Dengar Sehun, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Tapi, hubungan kita apa? Kenapa aku hanya merasa kita seperti partner sex?"

DEG

"Kau tetap seperti dulu saat kita masih kecil." Mendengar itu Sehun semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Kai.

"Tidak ada kata putus diantara kita."jawab pria tan itu santai.

"Tapi..."

"Ingat gelang persahabatan kita ini?" Kai melepas gelang ditangan kirinya.

"Kai..."Sehun tersenyum haru.

"Saranghae, chagiya..."

"Mwo?" Sehun melongo, ia mendongak, menatap wajah Kai diatasnya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Mungkin ini terlalu awal mengingat kita masih 15 tahun. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh." Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin." Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Kim Jongin sangat menyayangi Kim Sehun.." Sehun memukul lengan Kai.

"Margaku Xi!"

"Sebentar lagi juga ganti jadi Kim! Lima tahun lagi..."

"Istirahat yang cukup, aku minta pengunduran jadwal pelatihan ke Jeju menjadi dua hari lagi." Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Diundur, dan kau harus ikut, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apapun alasannya!" Kai langsung memeluk Sehun yang hendak protes.

"Kai, ehm...kau yakin kita tidur disini? Ini kan pesawat pegangan Choi saem? Aku takut nanti jika ada bau seperti ini, kau tahu kan maksudku? Aku kasihan dengan Cho saem." Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Kalau kau tahu ini pesawatnya, kenapa kau masuk kesini?" Kai menaikkan alis, sedikit menggoda Sehun, tak masalah kan?

"Aku baru melihat tulisan itu." Kai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun, dan itu langsung membuat Kai _speechless_. Tulisan di dinding pesawat seperti ini:

SIMBA SIWON & BABYKYU

Kai tidak menyangka guru kimianya itu bisa seromantis itu, mungkin ia akan mengukir nama Sehun dengan es kering saat ia menerbangkan pesawat? Mungkin bisa dicoba, ia kan orang anti MAINSTREAM!

"Sudahlah, kita tidur. Aku akan bicara dengan Seohyun atau Sooyoung besok pagi." Sehun menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya di dalam dekapan hangat orang yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya itu.

"Tolong matikan CCTV-nya, ya Hyung!" Kai mengacungkan jempol kearah CCTV, karena ia tahu jadwal piket sedang di tangan Minho. Sabar ya, mas...

"Huh, susahnya kalau jomblo..."

"Terima kasih atas transaksinya.." Kris hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?" saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Jessica menatapnya dengan tatapan, uhm, curiga, _maybe_.

"Eng, tidak ada, hanya menabung. Sudah dulu ya noona, aku minta satu keponakan lagi."

BUGH!

"Ya! kalau otakku gegar karenamu, awas! Kalau Luhan meninggalkanku bagaimana? Karena aku namja bodoh?" Kris mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan tas kakaknya, tas tangan bro!

"Otakmu tak akan terkena gegar otak, dan satu lagi, Luhan mungkin kecewa jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan kau memang bodoh!" Kris hanya tersenyum pahit saat Jessica berkata seperti itu, karena yah, memang faktanya begitu.

"Kau benar, noona. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Kris langsung meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya menghela nafas akan sifat tak jujur adiknya. Ia mengambil kertas yang terjatuh dari saku celana adiknya itu. Ia tahu jika Kris berbohong, untuk apa ia ke bank central kalau untuk transaksi? Biasanya ia pasti mengirim uang, tapi, untuk siapa? Dengan jantung berdebar, Jessica membuka kertas yang sudah dilipat itu. Matanya membulat saat tahu apa tujuan Kris bertransaksi.

"Maldo andwe, kau keterlaluan!"

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Korea! Suasananya tidak berubah!" namja cantik yang baru tiba dari Jepang itu bertepuk tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sehun, ya?"

"Baekhyun!" namja itu menoleh, ia mendapati kakak sepupunya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan hyung!" Baekhyun langsung menerjang, tapi ia mengerem mendadak saat Hanyoung berdiri di depannya.

"Kasihan adikku!" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memeluk Luhan dengan sedikit tenang, tidak seagresif tadi.

"Kok hanya kalian berdua? Mana Kris hyung dan Sehun?" pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok menjulang itu.

"Aku disini." Kris menggandeng Sehun yang masih dengan tampang andalan, manyun.

"Sehunnie! Kau sudah besar! Masih digandeng? Ckckck." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun hingga merah.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, nanti malam akan ada badai lebat, dan aku juga dapat _shift_ malam." Kris tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang terus menerus memeluk lengannya, ia tahu anak ini tambah bad mood.

"Sehun oppa, minum ini dulu." Hanyoung menyodorkan bubble tea di tangannya yang sudah ia keluarkan dari tadi. Sehun meminumnya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan tertatih, ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini, hey! Ia juga pernah merasakan ini saat ia terbangun di rumah Kai, apa jangan-jangan...maldo andwe!

"Kau masih di SOPA Hun?" Sehun hanya menggeleng, ia sibuk mengurangi rasa sakit di tubuh belakangnya dengan bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Tidak, aku di IFS A-1 karena dipindahkan rusa-naga itu!" Sehun menjawab dengan sinis, ia kesal dengan siapa sih? Jongin yang membuat tubuhnya seakan remuk, atau Kris hyung yang tidak jadi membelikannya pinkupinku? Eh? Apa? Kalian tidak salah membaca, kok. **Ini fakta**.

"Sinis sekali menjawabnya." Cibir Kris. Sehun memeletkan lidah.

"Aku pusing, Ya Tuhan!" Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Ini kamarmu hyung, maaf tadi belum kurapikan." Sehun menunjuk kamar disebelahnya.

"Gomawo." Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia melihat 2 kardus yang menumpuk di samping almari bajunya.

"Huft, kenapa rasanya bukuku sangat banyak? Dua kardus itu buku semua? Ckckckck. Padahal aku bukan kutu buku." Tatapan Sehun berubah memelas.

"Nanti minta bantuan Luhan hyung saja!"

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Kris sedang berada di kamar mandi, dan hal itu membuat Luhan berinisiatif untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan sang suami, cieeeee Luhan...hihihihi. _backsound: Kuntilanak keselek_.

Ia merapikan tempat tidur, membereskan pakaian kotor dan menumpuknya di keranjang baju. Juga merapikan berkas milik Kris yang sengaja ditinggal di rak buku Luhan. Jangan kira mereka tak suka membaca, kalau mereka tak suka, kenapa bisa masuk IFS? Nah, ingin kujelaskan sedikit tentang banyaknya rak buku. Di kamar Sehun ada tiga rak buku yang isinya komik, buku referensi, ensiklopedi, karya ilmiah, buku pelajaran, dan novel bahasa inggris yang ia terjemahkan, hebat bukan?

Kamar Hanyoung, dua rak buku yang isinya hampir sama dengan Sehun, yang membedakan tak ada novel berbahasa inggris, melainkan buku tentang artis, kau tahu maksudku, yeah...anak SMP kan banyak yang suka K-Pop. Sama seperti Hanyoung.

Kamar Krishan? Lima rak buku dengan ensiklopedi sains, matematika, kimia, dan tentunya penerbangan yang tebalnya minta ampun! Ruang kerja Kris, kalian pasti tahu lah sebanyak apa.

SREET!

Tiba-tiba ada kertas yang jatuh dari rak tertinggi. Karena penasaran Luhan mengambil kertas yang terlihat dilipat acak itu hingga kusut dan berwarna kekuningan.

"Tujuh belas mei dua ribu delapan? Itukan tanggal cerai Papa dan Mama? Apa ini?" Luhan juga menemukan satu amplop.

"Dua puluh mei dua ribu delapan? Ini tanggal...tidak mungkin...I...ini...tttt-tanggal...Ppppp-apppa..mening-gal...hhh?" Luhan langsung mengambil stofmap yang berwarna hijau itu dan mulai membukanya, ia menggigit bibirnya saat mengetahui apa isi dari stofmap itu.

"Jadi? Hiks...Kris..penyebab...hiks...semuanya?" Luhan mengusap air matanya, ia menutup mulutnya supaya tidak terdengar Kris. Ia melanjutkan membaca.

_12-05-2008_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Kalau aku menuruti papa, aku sama saja menyakiti Luhan._

_Tapi, disaat bersamaan aku harus memilih.._

_Orang tua Luhan atau, Sica noona dan Eoma_

_Aku tak mau mereka berdua mati terbakar bensin itu_

_Tuhan..._

"Kris..." Luhan hanya terisak, dadanya serasa sesak, sangat sesak..

_17-05-2008_

_Aku menyetujui ucapan Papa,_

_Luhan, aku membohongimu...kumohon maafkan aku_

_Aku baru pulang dari taman, menenangkan kekasihku _

_Tapi, apa reaksinya jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya?_

_Aku kejam, sangat..._

Wajah Luhan sudah sepenuhnya basah, ia benar-benar menangis. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa ia tahan mengingat sakit hatinya semakin dalam. Kenapa Kris membohonginya? Kenapa? Ia salah apa? Apa Kris tidak tahu kalau ia harus banting tulang setelah itu? Setelah kematian ayahnya, sang ibu akhirnya menyusul. Apa Kris tidak memikirkan perasaan Hanyoung atau Sehun?

CKLEK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Luhan menoleh, Kris langsung terkesiap melihat air mata mengalir deras dari pipi anaenya itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung mendekati Luhan, berniat menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan menenangkannya.

"Kau berbohong...huks.." Kris terdiam. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Luhan, itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tak perlu! Itu alasan...hiks...kau langsung datang ke rumahku tanpa mengabariku tanggal dua puluh? Karna ini? Jawab aku...hiks..." Luhan menangis di depan Kris dengan bibir terus mengucapkan kata yang tidak pernah anae lembutnya itu ucapkan.

"Kau...hiks..mengecewakanku, Kris..."Luhan langsung mengambil koper dan memasukkan bajunya sembarang.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu!"

"Luhan! Tunggu!" Kris langsung mengejar Luhan yang sudah keluar dengan koper di tangan kirinya, Kris mencari diruang tengah, nihil. Kris langsung naik ke lantai dua, berharap Luhan ada di kamar Hanyoung, Sehun, atau Baekhyun.

"Hyung...kita mau kemana?" suara Sehun itu menghentikan langkahnya, dengan segera, ia mendobrak kamar Sehun, dan batinnya mencelos saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun menggendong Hanyoung yang tertidur, dengan Luhan yang membawa dua koper.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan!" Kris mencekal tangan Luhan saat ia berusaha menuruni tangga.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau pembunuh Kris!" Luhan mendorong Kris hingga dahinya membentur meja, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Luhan langsung keluar diikuti Sehun yang menatap iba ke arah Kris.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" Kris beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berlari, namun ia gagal. Luhan, Sehun, dan Hanyoung sudah pergi dengan taksi. Melihat itu, Kris langsung mengambil mobil di garasi.

"Kumohon Luhan, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Kris langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mobil audy-nya membelah jalanan Seoul malam hari.

"Kemana kau?" Kris mengikuti taksi yang membawa tiga orang tersayangnya, dan Kris semakin membelalakkan matanya melihat tiga orang itu masuk stasiun.

"Sehun!" Sehun yang mendengar Kris, ingin berbalik, namun, melihat wajah Luhan yang tidak baik, ia memilih diam.

"Ayo, masuk kereta, kita ke Daegu!"

"Mwo? Tapi, hyung..."

"Sehun! Luhan!"

"Cepat masuk!"

PUFH! ZRATH!

KTX itu membelah rel dan berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, membawa Sehun, Luhan dan Hanyoung di dalamnya. Membiarkan Kris terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

"Luhan..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai! aku kembali lagi, terima kasih banyak udah ngedukung ff ini, untuk rate m, aku gak buat terlalu eksplisit, ada yang kuskip, oke, mohon dimaklumi...

Untuk, membalas review, chapter depan deh...

aku ngantuk, update chapter 8.41 p.m

ok. ini malam dah!


	8. Chapter 8 : Plane Crash in The Gray

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romance, dll

Rated : M (kalau sempat)

.

.

.

Hai! Aku mau ngomong sebentar,..ekhem. WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DAEBBAK! Reviewnya sampai seratus! Aku terhura!/?/ Responnya bagus!

Chapter delapan ini aku mengusung tema **CINTA TANAH AIR INDONESIA.** Dan komik kakakku sangat berjasa. Ini ada yang kumasukkan ke dalam ff, semoga kalian bangga juga sebagai ANAK INDONESIA! YEAYY! Nah, berhubung kemarin 2 Mei hari pendidikan jadi, yah...begitulah hehe #nyengirjaran

Oke,author yang kuece badai ekhem...ekhem ini is BACK! Muehheheheh. Oke, sepanjang sejarah per-ff-anku, aku mau naroh review di atas! Setuju?

Kita mulai...

**Kireimozaku **: tak bantu smirk #smirkbarengbareng Makasih dah review..

**Nin nina **: Jessica itu mikirin yang terbaik, kejawab di chap ini. Makasih dah review..

**KaiHunnieEXO **: Luhan membawa Sehun kemana-mana, kan Hunhan! #hunhanshipper angkat banner. Jongin, satu perjuangan sama Kris, dan bertemu beberapa tahun lagi...trotoktoktoktok readers :lukiradalangthor|author : emang gua dalangnya! Makasih dah review..

**Hunhun12 **: Terima kasih sarannya! Salam perjuangan dari Komandan Wu...doain perjuangan harus juga disertai doa... Makasih dah review..

**Sapphire Zells **: kubantu perjuanganmu Pak Komandan! Makasih dah review..

**Melizwufan** : kubantu gregeeeeettttt.! Makasih dah review..

**Daddykaimommysehun **: Entah Kris beneran tobat atau nggak, tidak menyakinkan. Luhan itu setiasodara, bawa dedeknya juga... Makasih dah review..

**Urikaihun **: Kaihun dah jadian, tapi, Krishan konflik, nah, aku mau konflik dulu, trus baikan, trus peluk sedih dramatis gitulah #winkbarengwufan Makasih dah review..

**Unknown88 **: Kiss scene ya...hmmm, oke deh, tapi aku gak tahu mau ditaruh chapter berapa. Makasih dah review..

**Jung yeojin **: ada di tangan author.../plak/ sadar! Eh, ditangan Tuhan :D

Yang belum sempat terbalas, aku minta maaf... aku gak sempat edit mianhae...kula nyuwun pangapunten.

* * *

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

"Komponen sayap Airbus A380 yang merupakan pesawat terbesar di dunia dibuat oleh Indonesia. Antara lain bagian IOFLE (_Inboard Outer Fixed Leading Edge_) dan _drive rib_ atau 'ketiak pesawat'."

"Pesawat ini diproduksi oleh Airbus S.A.S yang merupakan pesawat dua tingkat dengan 4 mesin yang mampu memuat 850 penumpang dalam konfigurasi 1 kelas/555 penumpang yang dibagi dalam Konfigurasi 3 kelas. Terbang perdana pada 27 April 2005 dan terbang komersial akhir 2007, empat mesin buatan _Rolls-Royce Trent-900_ dengan daya dorong 36.280kg/4 mesin kipas turbo Alliance Gp7200 dengan daya dorong 37.003kg."

"Pesawat A380 standar memiliki 854 kursi penumpang, sedangkan pesaawat A380-900 memiliki 1000 kursi penumpang dengan disertai pusat perbelanjaan, besar sekali kan?"

"Selanjutnya, kalian tahu _airbridge_? Kalau gak tahu, percuma masuk IFS. Kita belajar sejarahnya. _Airbridge (__**aircraft passenger boarding bridge**__) _ pertama diciptakan oleh perusahaan industri di Indonesia, PT Bukaka Teknik Utama yang merupakan anak dari perusahaan NV. Hadjhi Kalla yang berlokasi di Makassar dan didirikan oleh Jusuf Kalla, dan kita pertama kali mengimpor dari Indonesia tahun 1990-an."

"Buka buku halaman 234. TEORI CRACK PROPAGATION AT PLANE OF HYPERSONIC. Pengertiannya, pada awalnya dinding pesawat merupakan campuran material aluminium baja dan bahan lainnya yang cukup berat. Ketika pesawat terkena terpaan angin yang cukup kuat(_turbulensi udara_), hal ii dapat mengakibatkan terjadinya keretakan(_crack_) yang sangat kecil. Dengan demikian, jika pesawat melakukan penerbangan yang cukup lama(beberapa ribu jam terbang) tingkat kemungkinan sayap patah akan menjadi semakin besar. B.J Habibie mampu membuat sayap pesawat lebih tahan terhadap turbulensi udara dan juga mampu mengetahui tingkat kerusakan sambungan sayap dengan badan pesawat hingga bentuk atom. Jadi, seharusnya bangsa Indonesia bisa lebih bangga dengan produk dalam negeri, padahal mereka sudah bisa mengimpor airbridge ke Korea, bahkan, kalau kalian tahu, Korea Utara melakukan 'Diplomasi Bunga'." Jelas Cho-saem.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, itu maksudnya apa saem?" Seohyun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Maksudnya begini, dulu, presiden Seokarno membantu negara sebelah, hingga presiden Kim Il Sung tertarik pada sebuah bunga anggrek, dan oleh sang presiden diberikan, dengan nama **Kimilsungia** berasal dari Kim Il Sung dan **Indonesia**."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si jenius pindahan dari gedung B itu?" semua anak langsung mengedarkan pandangan, namun, mereka tidak menemukan seorang Xi Sehun. Kai yang merasa paling khawatir. Entah dari semalam ia merasakan tidak enak. Perasaannya bisa berkata jujur, dan ia yakin itu. Ia tidak mau pacarnya yang masih satu hari(resminya) itu dalam bahaya.

"Kau dimana, Xi Sehun..."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Kris bisa minta waktu sebentar?" Jessica memandang adiknya yang tengah menangkupkan kepalanya, dan tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap foto Luhan dimejanya.

"Noona, masuklah." Pria jangkung itu hanya diam saja, tak berani menatap mata sendu kakaknya yang membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh dan menjadi pria pengecut.

"Saat di bank kau mengirimkan uang untuk Sehun, kan?" Kris hanya mengangguk. Noonanya memang tahu keadaannya tanpa harus diberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

"Tepat dugaanmu." Jawabnya pendek.

"babo!" Jessica mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tasnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, sudahlah." Decak Kris malas.

"Kau mentransfer uang beasiswa untuk Sehun dan Luhan menemukan buku ini, yang isinya kartu As milikmu. Kau harus memikirkan apa resikonya, perbuatanmu itu membuat IFS mencabut biaya gratis milik Sehun!"

"Mwo? Kau tak bercanda?" Jessica menghela nafas.

"Karena perbautan bodohmu yang tidak kau pikir itu, Kim Jongin, partner Sehun harus berganti lagi. Sementara Krystal, yang menjadi partner Jongin sedang menghadiri seminar di Jepang. Ditambah Luhan tidak ikut melatih pelatihan ini, yang dengan pasti kau tahu penyebabnya!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Maaf, pak, saya mendapat surat pemberitahuan dari Kepala Staf Gabungan, Han Kyu Wan." Ian Lee, staf dalam divisinya membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih kau boleh pergi." Ian mengangguk dan keluar ruangan.

"Apa ini?" Kris menatap Jessica meminta izin dan ia mengangguk. Saat ia membaca surat itu, bahunya langsung menegang.

"Pembatalan latihan di Jeju, dan dipindahkan ke Daegu? Noona! Ini artinya, aku bisa mencari anaeku. Kemungkinan besar ia kembali ke kampung halamannya!" Kris langsung melepas seragam dinasnya.

"Kau tidak diikutsertakan. Sehun tidak masuk sekolah dan Luhan mengajukan cuti. Lalu, apa kau tidak mendengar berita pagi ini? Kereta KTX Seoul-Daegu mengalami kecelakaan karena konstruksi rel yang tidak sesuai.."

"Maldo andwe..." Jessica hanya bisa mengusap bahu penuh beban adiknya itu dengan perlahan. Kata-kata menghibur pun, percuma.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Patah hatiku...oh daku sakit sekali...aaaa~" Minho memutari bangku Kai. Sedangkan Kai? Ia pura-pura tidak peduli dengan membaca komik naruto. Sooyoung tertawa melihat kelakuan Minho.

"Kau tidak menjalankan tugas asisten dari Choi saem?" Sooyoung mengacungkan daftar asisten.

"Malas.." jawabnya singkat. Oh, rupanya pilot muda kita ini sedang broken heart kekeke.

BRAK!

Semua anak terdiam melihat Seohyun masuk dengan wajah yang yah, bisa dibilang kakaknya kusut kakaknya kumal, apadong? Yadong? Bukan! Ai don kenow!

"Heh, kau kenapa albino?" ini dua saudara labil, harap maklum. Seohyun mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi sebelah Kai, yang biasa dipakai Minho.

"Apa kalian tahu? Beasiswa Sehun dicabut! Dan kau Kai! Kau dipartnerkan dengan Krystal, adik sepupumu sendiri." Kata Seohyun. Gadis itu mengusap peluh di dahinya. Reaksi teman sekelasnya, kita hitung..

3

**2**

1

"MWO?!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beasiswa itu yang menanggung Komandan Wu?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Kalau Komandan Wu yang menanggung, kenapa ia juga yang melunasi? Padahal tugasnya hanya 'bertanggung jawab' saja." Seohyun menekankan.

"Dan kalian tahu? Krystal tadi menghubungiku kalau Luhan-seosangnim tidak mengajar karena Kepala Staf Gabungan, Han Kyu Wan seosangnim mendapatkan surat pengunduran diri atas nama XI LUHAN!" mendengar penjelasan Seohyun itu, atmosfer di dalam kelas berubah dingin dan tegang, semua murid sibuk berpikir. Anak pindahan dari Gedung B itu kan? Sehun, Xi Sehun?

BRAK!

"Krystal? Kau tidak berangkat seminar?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Bantu aku! Ayo kita ke hanggar dekat akademi pelatihan! Terutama Kai oppa, Seohyun eonni, Sooyoung eonni, dan Minho oppa! Yang lain, tolong hubungi Han Kyu Wan Seosangnim." Meski bingung, mereka tetap mengikuti Krystal. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hati setiap orang itu. Namun, mereka lebih memilih diam. Sampai di parkiran sepeda, lima orang itu langsung mengambil sepeda masing-masing dan bergegas mengayuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tiba di belakang hanggar pesawat, mereka berhenti.

"Kita parkir disini saja. Sebenarnya aku meminta kalian datang karena aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menghentikan pesawat itu." Krystal menunjuk lapangan udara.

"eh? Itu bukannya pesawat pilot tunggal dengan kunci kemudi berada di ruang radar? Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Seohyun, anak komputer cuy!

"radarnya tidak ditemukan, kunci kemudi sudah aku tekan, tapi tidak berfungsi sama sekali." Ucap Krystal.

"Teman-teman...apa kalian tidak tahu jenis pesawat itu?" serentak semua mata memandang Minho yang sejak tadi diam. Namun, mereka mengalihkan perhatian ke pesawat itu, hingga...

"Cepat! Kita harus susul pesawat itu, atau, tunggu, siapa yang mengemudikannya?" tanya Seohyun.

"Yang kutahu, OMO! Komandan WU!" dan lima orang itu langsung masuk ke hanggar. Kai dan Minho pergi mencari pesawat yang sudah siap pakai. Sementara Krystal, Seohyun, dan Sooyoung mengambil alih headphone yang menghubungkan ke tiga pesawat itu.

"Pilot pesawat N-786 Kai, titik koordinat satu per empat ke timur dari garis bujur, kecepatan pesawat 350 mil/jam siap landas!" Kai memencet tombol penghubung.

"Pilot pesawat N-900 Minho, ada sedikit kerusakan di pesawat, bisa diatasi, titik koordinat 450 condong ke kiri dari garis bujur, kecepatan pesawat 400 mil/jam siap landas!"

3

.

2

.

1

BRUSHHHH!

"Stabilkan kecepatan pesawat! Kunci target, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak!" Kai mengangguk mendengar perintah Krystal, ia bermanuver ke arah kanan.

"Kris hyung! Kau mendengarku? Shit! Tekanan tangki bahan bakar milik Kris hyung terlalu tinggi, kuperkirakan lima belas menit lagi jika pesawat itu melakukan manuver...kalian tahulah akibatnya." Ucap Minho lirih lewat headphonenya. Ia menggeram frustasi saat pesawatnya tidak bisa menghubungi pesawat mata-mata itu.

"Apa yang diucapkan Minho benar, kita harus menghambat laju pesawat itu, atau nyawa Wu seosangnim menjadi taruhannya." Tambah Kai. Dua pilot muda itu berjibaku dengan tekanan angin serta perubahan panas dan awan kumulus yang berarak dari jarak 200m dari arah pantai menuju lapangan penerbangan.

"Arah hutan, 350 dari lapangan terbang!" jujur bagi Kai, ia merasa de javu mengingat dulu Sehun juga mengingatkannya, ia hanya menghela nafas, lalu bermanuver ke arah kiri.

"Kai! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Seohyun berteriak panik saat komputer memperlihatkan susunan komponen burning yang tidak stabil.

"Seohyun! Bisakah aku turun? Speedometerku-ah!" Seohyun melotot saat pesawat milik Kai turun darurat.

"Krys, urusi.." gadis itu langsung berlari mendekati Kai yang keluar dari pesawat.

"Kau dapat pesan?" Seohyun tahu itu sinyal tidak baik, mengerti tatapan Kai, mereka berdua langsung menaiki pesawat dengan _two controller_.

"Pilot 1 siap!"

"Pilot 2 siap! Penerbangan mulai, lepas landas!"

"Batasi penerbangan Slam Eagle 20 itu! Kalau bisa kunci dengan magnet yang ada di setiap sayap pesawat!" Sooyoung memandang tegang tiga pesawat yang berputara-putar itu hingga koordinat terbaru berada di pantai dekat pelabuhan pemberangkatan Seoul-Jeju.

"Ya! sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Han seosangnim, tolong kami, Wu saem..." Krystal menunjuk tiga pesawat itu.

"Kami tidak bisa mengejar! Ya Tuhan!" Seohyun dan Kai berteriak saat melihat pesawat yang berada tepat di depan mereka bermanuver ke arah kanan, namun, karena terlalu rendah..

BRUMM! DUARR!

Semua orang yang sedang berada di dalam kelas langsung keluar, mereka ternganga melihat pesawat jatuh dan terbakar.

"Panggil ambulans! Cepat! Tolong Komandan Wu!" beberapa orang langsung membawa _drug bar_ dan pemadam api tabung.

"Dia terkena luka bakar cukup parah.."

"Ambulansnya datang.."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Ruang operasi...

"Pasang selang, ambil alkohol! Tolong bantu gunting bajunya! Pasang elektrokardiograf dan alat bantu nafas! Kaitkan kantong darah dan infus! Kita cukur rambutnya terlebih dahulu untuk pembedahan, kepala belakangnya mengalami pendarahan cukup hebat!"

"Kita potong tulang yang menjepit paru-paru itu! Bersihkan luka bakar di daerah kaki! Siapkan gunting dan penjepit besar!"

"Dok, kita sobek kulit arinya bagaimana? Karena pembuluh vena di dekat nadi terkena."

"pasang saja _winged needle_(alat penyambung vena)" suster itu mengambil pinset dan gunting kassa.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, lebarkan kaki dan gips, supaya tidak bergerak, sepertinya bagian paha hingga lutut mengalami retak."

"Baik Dok!"

"Suntikkan obat bius dan suntikkan antibiotik, pastikan bekerja." Dokter itu memindahkan tulang rusuk yang menjepit.

"Dok! Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah."

"Cepat selesaikan pembalutan, tolong perban bagian kepala, sepertinya tadi sudah mengalami infeksi." Operasi 4 jam itu berlangsung menegangkan.

TIIIT...TIIIIT...TIIIIIT

"Kita harus cepat, lebarkan penjepitnya, tutup perlahan dengan jahitan berikat perekat tulang.." belum sempat selesai..

"Dok! Kebocoran! Paru-paru pasien tidak mendukung!"

"Pasang alat pengendap, dan gips dada." Tujuh orang itu berusaha mengabaikan suara elektrokardiograf yang terdengar seperti alarm kematian bagi para petugas itu.

3 jam kemudian...

"Pasien sangat kuat bertahan."

"Kita pindahkan ke ruang VIP pihak keluarga sudah mengurus administrasinya.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Sehun berdiri saat Luhan keluar dari ruangan Dokter dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan aegyamu hyung?" tanyanya.

"Syukurlah ia bisa bertahan, kita beruntung tidak di gerbong depan." Ucap Luhan. Tangan kurusnya menggandeng Sehun untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan Hanyoung di gendongan Sehun yang masih pulas tertidur. Tiba tiba, dari depan, ada beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang pasien dari arah ruang operasi, Sehun melihat wajah orang yang di operasi itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti mati berdiri saat melihat siapa yang berada di ranjang pesakitan itu. Ia yakin, Luhan tidak tahu..

"Kris hyung..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini sudah kupanjangkan, semoga senang ya, maaf kalau ada typo atau apapun lan yang kurang berkenan.

** Mind to review?**

*bbuing bbuing*


	9. Chapter 9 :New Life in Japan

**Pilot, My Husband**

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishan

Genre : Romansa...

Rated : M (terserah di chap berapa)

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian..._

"Mommy! Sehun hyung nakal! Dia berjanji mengajakku ke Taman Maruyama untuk melihat sakura!" siapa yang berteriak? Hanyoung? Bukan.

"Zhen Lu-ah! Jangan berisik!" teriak Hanyoung dari kamar. Zhen Lu? Biar kujelaskan, ingat chapter kemarin? Nah dia pergi membawa buah hatinya|bahasanya thor|lima tahun lalu. Sekarang pasti udah gede. Nah, anaknya itu ia beri nama Wu Zhen Lu. Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat senang dipanggil Luen.

"Oppa, kau jangan begitu. Sehun oppa kan kelelahan pulang kuliah. Nanti, kalau Sehun oppa berhenti sekolah, yang jadi dokter siapa?" celetuk Luai. Siapa lagi itu? Ehm, perlu saya jelaskan lagi? Luhan punya anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia memberi nama Wu Zhen Lu dan Wu Zhai Lu.

"Benar kata Luai, chagi. Kau tidak kasihan melihat kakakmu itu pulang kuliah?" Luhan datang membawa sushi. Luen yang cemberut langsung bersemangat saat melihat sang mommy datang membawa kesukaannya. Tangan kecilnya cekatan meraih sumpit. Namun, saat ia melihat Luai, ia membatalkan niatnya, kenapa? Karena adiknya memakai jurung bbuing-bbuing!

"Kau duluan saja adikku sayang..." Luhan terkekeh mendengar celetukkan putra kecilnya. Mata rusanya mengedar, ia tidak menemukan dua adiknya.

"Sehun! Hanyoung! Ayo turun! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" mendengar kata makan, Xi bersaudara itu langsung turun. Suara gedebuk tangga menjadi tanda perkelahian antara Sehun dan Hanyoung untuk turun terlebih dulu.

"Kami datang!" dan diakhiri dengan Sehun yang menggendong Hanyoung.

"Duduklah." Mereka berempat makan dengan lahap, terutama Luen dan Hanyoung.

"Kecil-kecil makannya banyak, nggak tumbuh tinggi, ck!" Sehun berdecak. Dua orang dewasa itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tiga anak itu sedang berebut makanan. Seulas senyum sendu menggantung di bibir Sehun saat melihat kakaknya tertawa. Ia takut, lima tahun ini ia memendamnya sendirian. Ia takut kakaknya kecewa lebih dalam. Memilih diam dan tak tahu apa-apa, hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lakukan, dulu, ia pernah mencobanya, tapi Luhan...

**Flasback on**

"_Hyung, bolehkah aku bicara empat mata saja?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan sedang mengajari les bahasa mandarin kepada murid-muridnya._

"_Anak-anak, Sehun hyung pinjam Luhan hyung dulu ya.." Sehun tersenyum manis kepada anak SHS yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Sedetik, mereka terdiam, menganggumi ciptaan Tuhan yang hadir didepannya itu, mengapa ia begitu cantik saat tersenyum, apalagi dengan bias matahari sore yang membuatnya terlihat bercahaya._

"_Silahkan saja Sehun hyung! Diculik saja juga tidak apa-apa!" Luhan menatap Hakimo tajam, anak itu harus diberi pelajaran nanti. Mata rusanya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sehun yang memasang mimik muka mendung, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Ia mengikut saja saat tangannya ditarik pelan, sangat pelan dan..rapuh? yah, rapuh. Dan Luhan yakin pasti ada yang mengganjal di hati adiknya itu._

"_Ehm, Luhan hyung, aku ingin bicara padamu, ini tentang kepindahan kita yang tiba-tiba ke Jepang." Sehun mengatur suaranya, takut sekali, ia sangat takut, senyum Luhan yang biasanya terlihat manis dan menenangkan, berubah menjadi senyum sedih nan pilu yang membuat Sehun sangat takut mengatakan hal ini._

"_Kris-lah penyebabnya. Dia yang membunuh Appa, aku tahu itu dari buku catatannya!aku...huks...tidak...mem...hiks...per...cayainya." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan._

"_Tapi, jika Kris hyung terluka, apa hyung mau kembali kepadanya?" Sehun berbisik pelan sambil mengusap punggung kakaknya._

"_Sebenci appun aku padanya, aku...hiks...tetap mencintainya..." Sehun tersenyum, apakah ini waktu yang tepat? Jika iya,tapi, kenapa ia merasa suara hyung cantiknya ini penuh keraguan?_

"_Tapi, Sehun, kau tidak apa-apakan kalau kau masuk kedokteran di Jepang? Memasuki kelas aksel dan kembali ke China tiga tahun lagi?" Sehun melepas pelukannya._

"_H-hyung?"_

"_Kumohon Sehun, untuk sementara ini jangan bicarakan tentang dia, aku ingin melupakan sejenak masalah kita di Korea, kalau perlu kita ke Korea Utara." Canda Luhan meski itu tidak membawa pengaruh baik pada Sehun. Luhan langsung pergi, dan Sehun menarik kesimpulan kalau kakaknya itu sangat kecewa._

"_apa reaksimu hyung, jika tahu Kris hyung mengalami koma?" Sehun hanya menunduk sedih, ia ingin semuanya kembali normal, ia ingin menjadi pekerja di bagian radar dan komunikasi pesawat, bukan kedokteran, tapi ia tahu Tuhan memilihkan yang terbaik untuknya. Yah, Sehun percaya itu._

**Flasback Off**

"Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak." Luhan menuangkan air putih ke gelas masing-masing.

"Mom! Coba saja ada Daddy disini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, dengan begitu, akan ada yang memarahi Luen Oppa jika dia menjahiliku!" ucapan polos Luai membuat tiga orang didepannya terdiam. Hanyoung sedikit banyak tahu tentang masalah kedua kakaknya itu.

"Ya, coba saja Daddy-mu ada disini." Jawab Luhan lirih.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi roda dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela. Bibirnya terkatup. Musim semi yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Ia terdiam. Hembusan nafas lelah keluar darinya.

Menggerakkan roda di kursinya, ia menatap jengah kertas-kertas di mejanya. Ini sudah lima tahun, namun orang yang ia tunggu tidak pernah kembali. Mungkin Tuhan menghukumnya kali ini.

Tak ada senyum manisnya. Tak ada tawa cerianya. Tak ada pelototan jika dia marah. Tak ada pukulan buku jika ia meminjam buku sembarangan. Tak ada ciuman manis lagi. Tak ada harum teh hijau yang menenangkan dirinya saat memeluk tubuhnya. Tak ada usapan di punggungnya. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan jika ia salah meletakkan sepatu. Tak ada. Dunianya terasa hampa.

Hambar.

Jemari panjangnya mengusap pelan sebuah foto. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari kursi pesakitannya. Ia berbohong. Berbohong kepada semua orang jika ia lumpuh, ia hanya berharap, dengan melakukan itu, ia bisa menemui orang yang lima tahun ini ia rindukan.

Kenapa tidak mati saja saat pesawat itu meledak? Kenapa ia harus koma? Kenapa ia tidak mati? Luhan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

"Bogoshippoyo, rusa kecilku..." lelaki itu hanya mengusap fotonya dengan perlahan, seolah tak ada tenaga untuk mengangkatnya.

Sejak peristiwa itu, ia lebih memilih mengundurkan diri dari penerbangan, memutuskan kontrak sebagai pilot, dan membayar denda karena perbuatannya itu melanggar, tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan, Han Kyuwan pun memberinya bogem mentah karena peristiwa ini.

Hatinya tidak sakit mendengar makian dari atasannya itu. Tapi, ia lebih merasakan perihnya hati saat Luhan pergi. Jessica pun tidak bisa mencegah adiknya untuk memutuskan kontrak tiba-tiba. Ia memutuskan kontrak setelah dipikirnya dengan matang.

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah fotonya dan Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia di depan pesawat F-K Slam Eagle.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Xiao Lu.."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Hyung, kau tak makan? Badanmu sekarang sangat kurus." Kyungsoo, bocah kecil imut itu sudah mengalami pertumbuhan yang cukup signifikan. Sekarang, ia sudah kelas 2 JHS.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, selalu begitu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat merindukan Sehun. Hyung cantik yang dibawa Kai hyung ke rumahnya dalam kondisi pingsan, eh, pingsan atau tidur,ya? ah molla.

Namun, melihat keadaan hyungnya, bocah itu hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar. Ia merasa teracuhkan. Hyungnya menjadi sangat pendiam, bak robot yang tidak mempunyai hati. Bahkan senyum ramahnya berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lima tahun ini banyak yang berubah.

"Kau makan saja, hyung tidak lapar." Kai mengusak lembut rambut adik bungsunya itu, ia keluar dari perpustakaan di rumahnya. Meninggalkan sanga adik dengan senyum kecewanya.

"Sehun hyung, kau dimana?" Kyungsoo menatap sedih makanan di tangannya. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya dari alam pikirannya.

"Hyung..." Taemin tersenyum lembut. Adiknya ini butuh sandaran. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil baki makanan di tangan adiknya, meletakkannya di meja, dan menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

"Aku mau tanya hyung." Taemin mengerutkan kening, namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk. Ia merasakan kalau dagu kecil adiknya bertumpu di bahunya.

"Apa kepindahan kita ke Jepang salah?" Taemin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Tidak, malah, aku merasakan ada firasat baik untuk Kkamjong hyung." Hah, nak, coba kalian tahu kalau orang yang kalian cari berada satu negara dengan kalian.

Mereka berdua turun ke lantai satu, mereka terdiam melihat Kai yang sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhana. Namun tetap kelihat rapi.

"Aku pergi dulu menemui dosenku." Kai berjalan pergi, mengacuhkan adiknya yang sangat mengharapkan senyum sang kakak bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk Kai hyung." Ucapan Kyungsoo, diamini Taemin.

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

Kai berhenti di sebuah cafe untuk minum kopi. Mungkin ada benarnya ia pergi ke Jepang, berusaha melupakan masa lalu, seperti saran sepupu sok tahunya itu yang sudah menikah dengan –celakanya Minho, professor kurang kerjaan dari kelasnya dulu. Dan, hebatnya lagi, Kai sudah punya keponakan! Choi Min Jung. Yah, anak mereka.

"Kopi _arabica_-nya satu." Kata Kai kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Ia membuka laptopnya. Rencanaya, hari ini ia akan bertemu dingan Prof. Hiroshi Akima dan satu orang mahasiswa dari fakultas kedokteran.

Sebenarnya itu cukup membuatnya bingung, untuk apa seorang mahasiswa fakultas _aeronautika_ seperti dirinya berdiskusi dengan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran? Heh! Membicarakan apa mereka berdua nanti? Obat? Ckckck, ia bahkan tidak berpikir kalau ia mempunyai pasangan hidup seorang dokter, apa ia bisa membagi waktu dengan tetek bengek tentang obat dan keluarga?

Kecuali jika yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu Sehunnya-eh? Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, hah...kemana kekasih yang baru satu hari resmi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya itu? Alasan kenapa ia menjadi dingin seperti ini yah, karena itu.

Kehilangan seorang yang ia sayangi. Hilang bak ditelan bumi. Bersaamaan dengan guru sepupunya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Dan ditambah dengan Kris hyung yang mengalami lumpuh akibat kecelakaan itu. Perayaan ultah Korea-pun harus diundur karena insiden itu.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak menginginkan yang muluk-muluk. Yang ia inginkan hanya menanyakan kenapa Sehun pergi tanpa kabar. Hanya surat pengunduran diri dari Luhan saja yang ia ketahui.

Bahkan, karena Sehun, ia menjadi kebal dengan ejekan Minho ataupun Sooyoung yang mengatakannya broken heart ataupun salah pendekatan atau apalah itu. Saat kelulusanpun, walau dia harus melakukan pidato apapun lah, ia hanya tersenyum palsu. Hatinya sudah kosong sejak dulu. Ia butuh Sehunnya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Menunggu lama Kai?" namja tan itu menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

DEG!

Itukah mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang dikatakan Prof. Hiroshi?

"S-Sehun..."

.

**Pilot, My Husband**

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kai, ia hanya diam. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh dihadapannya ini, tapi, ia harus menunggu respon dari Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya, sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Entahlah, namun pengaruh tatapan Kai yang tajam membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Dalam kasus ini ia yang salah.

"K-Kai..." Sehun hendak memegang tangan Kai, namun, oleh Kai langsung ditepis. Tangan namja tan itu kembali masuk ke jaketnya. Mengacuhkan Sehun yang hampir menangis dihadapannya. '_Uh, apa aku keterlaluan?_' batinnya.

Kai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sudah menangis karena ketakutan terhadapnya.

"Mianhae, Kai.." Sehun berlari dan memeluk Kai dari belakang, ia menangis di punggung tegap itu. Tangannya mengalung di perut Kai. Tangan putih itu terlihat tak berdarah karena dinginnya udara menuju musim semi. Sementara Kai, tak bergeming. Ia membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Sehun. Ia bisa bernafas lega. Orang yang ia cari selama ini ada di dekapannya.

"K-kai...hiks...aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku tahu aku-hmmmppthh.." Sehun terdiam saat Kai mengecup bibr pinknya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengatakan kerinduan yang ia pendam selama lima tahun ini. Tangan kanannya menangkup perpotongan leher Sehun dan tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Sehun. Membawanya lebih merapat pada dirinya.

Ia merindukan aroma bayi yang menguar dari Sehun. Ia merindukan rasa manis bibir yang sedang ia kecup ini. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Sehun. Bibirnya melumat pelan bibir mungil Sehun. Berusaha menggoda mulut kecil itu untuk membukakan jalan. Sehun menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir tebal itu di atas dirinya. Tangannya mengalung sempurna di leher Kai.

Lidah Kai mulai mengeksploitasi goa hangat milik Sehun, mengajaknya bertarung lidah. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya cinta dan kerinduan mendalam yang dipendam masing-masing insan. Kai memiringkan kepalanya, berniat lebih dalam, dan direspon baik oleh Sehun.

Matanya membuka dan melihat ekspresi dari orang yang sedang ia kecup ini. Cantik. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hunnie.." Kai menyudahi ciumannya dan memeluk namja yang sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya selama lima tahun ini.

"Maaf, Kai..Eum..apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap pria dihadapannya.

"Mwo?" Kai hanya mengerutkan keningnya, hingga ia terdiam saat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu. Bibirnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Jebal..." Kai kembali memeluk Sehun dan mengecup telinganya, membuat sensasi menggelitik di lubang telinga namjanya.

"Aku akan membantumu..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai! Aku kembali! Readers dah pada tahu belum ada berita kalau Kris EXO menggugat SM? Sebenarnya masalahnya bisa diselesaikan baik-baik gak sih? Kan kasihan para fans nanti bisa menyebabkan fanwar. Apalagi EXO itu jumlahnya 12 dan memang udah kesepakatannya kayak gitu.

Nanti jadi sebelas, sepak bola gitu? Yang jadi leader di EXO-M siapa? Nanti pairing **Krishan, Krishun, KrisTao, **dan Kris yang lain-lain gak ada gimana? Gak lucu banget kalau EXO-M jadi lima orang. Apalagi saat kasus **Hanggeng** dulu. Pihaknya terus yang disalahkan, dan SM yang punya keuntungan. Mungkin CEO SM memikirkan yang terbaik buat artisnya, tapi, semoga masalah ini gak berujung dengan hengkangnya salah satu personil.

Mungkin EXO bisa dibilang penerusnya **Super Junior**, tapi jangan sampai ada kasus personil hengkang. Gak hanya membernya yang sedih n' kecewa kita juga. Tapi, jika itu emang pilihan terbaik bagi sang _dduizhang_, ya udah kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Protes? Mungkin gak akan digubris.

Jadi, kita sebagai fans EXO hanya bisa berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi personilnya.

EXO SARANGHAJA! WE ARE ONE!


End file.
